The Lion King 2-Kiara's Choice
by Albedo666
Summary: An alternate take on the second film that rewrites events to fit the pairing of Kiara and Vitani. In this tale their love will blossom over time while dealing with the conflicts of love between two girls. Add in Kovu to confuse things up and you have yourself quite the dilemma. Slight au to deal with character sexuality and personality. Please no flaming. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Formidable scout

**Authors note:** From the author who brought you 'Seeking a partner to be stranded with', 'Trials of an Alpha and Omega', 'Forbidden love', and several Frozen and Supergirl fanfics comes yet another title of yuri. Ok enough about me…in this tale set in the Lion King verse it will be of love between the same gender, that of Kiara and Vitani. It will start off in their cub years. Whether the tale continues on into their adult years remains to be seen but for now enjoy this tale of young forbidden love. If this is not your cup of tea no need to continue reading past this point but if you do please no flaming and enjoy.

The Lion King 2: Kiara's Choice

CH.1: Formidable scout

Vitani was playing with Kovu as they normally did while mother was away. It was a time of bonding and sharpening their skills for the time when they'd be strong to take back the Pridelands from Simba and his kind. "Come on Kovu…is that the best you got?"

"Rarrr…I'll show you Vitani…" Kovu told her. Kovu was her brother and one of her closest friends out here. Nuka being the oldest spent most of his time scratching and chewing at his flea infested fur, which happened no matter what he was doing.

"You two better not go off again…mother would be furious and she'd take it out on me! I am the oldest and should be obeyed…hey…get off my back!" Nuka was nipping at his back and running his butt along the ground…not that it would do him any good.

"Say that gives me an idea Kovu…how about you and I go off and play where the gators sleep?" Vitani was always looking for some thrill and why not the place where the gators slept? Maybe along the way they could see if any stray animals had wondered to their side.

"I-I don't know Vitani…mother did say to stay here." Vitani rolled her sharp blue eyes as Kovu seemed to once again cower at their mother's words. Vitani found staying put to be boring and being the scout among them with the sharpest eyes…she knew the lay of the land quite well and spotted trouble before it even showed itself.

Bending down she kneads her paws along the ground before leaping at him and the two begin to roll and tumble about. "Admit it…you are scared of getting in trouble."

"Vitani…I am not scared…" Kovu attempted to get her off him but she already had him pinned and got off him.

"Oh yeah…prove it." Vitani challenged him, her tawny like fur blowing in what little wind came their way. The Outlands where they were banished was not exactly neither the pleasantest place to roam…nor finding suitable food to last on. They were given scraps and only through careless animals finding their way here were they able to make it. Scar's demise left them all pretty shaken…none more so then Zira, their mother.

"Aren't you little miss stickler for rules?" Nuka noted as he joined them as he itched at his fur a bit more.

"Yeah but where is the fun in obeying rules all the time when you can't enjoy a little refreshing dose of rebellion?" She looks at the two of them and as they can't see any reason why not to stay they leave.

* * *

Vitani cherishes the little amount of respect she gets from her brothers. Kovu was said to be the chosen one and while Nuka did not see it…Vitani had fate in her brother that he could fulfill the prophecy and make things right for them once again. Finding a place that seemed suitable enough Vitani decided to spar with Nuka. Nuka of course was older than her but she wouldn't let it show that her size was against him, in reach and bite.

"Alright little missy…show me what you can do," Nuka grins as he extends his claws. Vitani dances about in the dirt moving her tail about her. Nuka took a swipe at her but she was already rushing under his legs and swiping at his ankles causing him to rethink his strategy.

"Way to go Vitani…that is showing him." Vitani smiled and leaped back just as Nuka turned on her. Vitani was the fastest of the two and made it her job to always stay out of reach of attacks that would otherwise send her down for the count. Now she was far from perfect as she didn't have the power or drive to take down animals twice her size…that being the case she reduced to being a scout or one to wear down an animal for the take down.

"Lay off squirt…I got this!" Nuka began to circle her and as he advanced and faked her she fell for it…blast. His paw connected with her and she was sent down hard in a tumble sending up dirt. There was no holding back between them…as mother told them holding back meant weakness and she would not smile upon a held back attack…even among family.

"Nice one Nuka…but you know…even a fallen prey can still bite back." Vitani went to nip at his heel that she had slashed at and he fell down with a yelp. Laughing a bit she gets up and walks over to him.

"No fair…ugh…now what will I tell mother when it comes time to hunt huh?" He tended to his bite but she shrugged it off.

"I'm sure you can tell her I beat you…but…that would involve lowering yourself in her eyes. Hmm…what do you think he should tell mother Kovu?" Vitani inquired.

"I don't know…maybe he itched a little too close to the skin…" Kovu smiled a bit at that but looked away as Nuka glowered at him.

"Oh cut it out Nuka…mother would not want you doing that." Vitani got between the two of them and Nuka sniffed.

"Why are you always standing up for him anyway? I don't see you doing that for me when mother berates me about the hunt." Nuka seemed hurt…or just miffed, it was hard to say exactly with him. He was the oldest so he used to be the one mother relied on…but seeing how Kovu resembled Scar the most…well…he was knocked down a bit in his importance. Nuka wasn't always so loose on brains…in fact he seemed quite capable from stories…but the ticks and fleas and all those nasty things settled in on his body and his cranky and whining behavior just took root.

"Unlike most you tend to whine and complain rather then put serious work into the hunt. When mother watches you tend to make a fool of yourself while Kovu is tasked extra hard, and even if he gets praise there is still time before he can do things properly. In some ways it is false praise…but it is to build character and Kovu handles things differently than you…and if I didn't stand up for him…few would. If there is no foundation for family…what is there?"

Vitani could see there was no argument from Nuka, and there wouldn't be…that was just how these arguments went. As he left mumbling something she turned to see Kovu silent. She did not envy him for being the prophesized one…not one bit…but any chance she could in order to make things easier for him she would.

* * *

"You ok?" She finally asked once they were alone. Kovu suddenly took a breath as he looked past her.

"Do you think I have what it takes to make mother proud?" Kovu spoke softly but due to her hearing even a whisper was heard.

"Kovu, I believe in you, and regardless what mother thinks you need to believe in yourself. Nuka is just sore…so you can let what he says slide. C'mon…let us head back." Vitani urges him on when she senses something. "Hold up…scratch that. You head back…I'll be there shortly…got something I need to check on."

Kovu seemed to question her but she shot him a soft look that made him head back. Crouching low in the brush she crawls along slowly so as to not startle her prey. They had not detected her yet so she had the element of surprise. Looking past the tuft of fur hanging before her eyes she kneads at the ground with her paws and with a leap she sprang forth out of cover right at her prey.

The girl cub had little time to react…and neither did she as she landed on top of her. As their eyes met Vitani felt her heart race, her mouth become dry…all at once her world came crashing around her. Lying atop her she feels panic set in…no words come out and the two of them just stare. Now what?

 **Authors note:** Vitani's world is thrown for a loop as she meets Kiara. Two worlds meet and their adventure is just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2 Narrow jaws of death

CH.2: Narrow jaws of death

Vitani stared down at the female cub with a mixed reaction, one of horror and one of delight. However it soon set on her that she was not one of the Outlanders…she would know. No, and this was the part of horror…she was a Pridelander. She could tell by her glossy like fur from a mother's bath and the eyes…oh dead give-away. The female stared at her as her chest rose and fell with her heartbeat.

"Are you going to eat me?" She asks timidly and Vitani pulls away shaking her head. Her mother had told her to never play with her food…well…there were occasions but still a meal was something to rip into and hear it wailing out before its death. Growing up with Zira as a mother it did things to the mind…hardened the heart so taking the life of a wounded animal did little to phase or slow one down. While she had only taken down smaller animals she had tasted blood.

"N-No…why would I do that?" She asked as she sat on her haunches. Studying the girl she notes her still lying there not moving.

"Well…I heard that Outlanders take no prisoner, so, seeing how you did beat me-." The cub was really getting on her nerves and she shot her a derisive look.

"If I wanted you dead I would have…and besides…don't go making leaping conclusions till you actually encounter a Outlander…which I'm not." She was lying through her teeth sure but some part of her wanted this cub to like her. It was preposterous and she didn't know what compelled her to do it.

"Oh yeah…then how come I haven't seen you in the Pridelands then?" The female slowly gets up and walks around her. "Your fur doesn't look clean…and there is something about your eyes…"

"I'm a tomboy…so baths aren't really my thing. Plus my eyes are original…I mean who would want boring old brown or red eyes anyway?" Vitani didn't know how to feel about this girl circling her. Normally when another lion did this it was a challenge or sizing up their opponent…but this felt different and she fought off a blush.

"Uh huh. Well I will have you know my eyes are reddish brown and secondly…baths are vital to one's image. Don't you care…I mean if you say you aren't an Outlander then-."

"What is it that you want me to do to prove I am not an Outlander huh?" Vitani had it with her tone and as she advanced on her she found them practically nose to nose. Kiara was startled and was moving away from her.

"W-Well for starters the attitude…cause my dad says that Outlanders are known for outlandish behavior, often times irritable." The female seemed quite sure of herself. If she knew Kovu she would second guess the words of her father.

"Alright…how about proper introductions then? Would an Outlander do that?" Vitani challenged her and noted the indecision over her striking features. She was quite stunning and beautiful and standing in her presence…it affected her in ways she didn't care to admit.

"Alright…that seems fair enough. My name is Kiara. What is your name?" She moved closer to her and once again Vitani was on edge.

"The name is Vitani…and I'd keep a bit away…as I'm not used to having someone so close. You see…I've been living on my own…yeah my parents died so I've been living off what I can find out here." Another lie as she had a mother and two brothers…but…she had to make things convincing; it was vital…and the last thing she wanted was to kill her.

"Oh wow…that sounds harsh. What is it like…living on your own? You see where I come from I am almost always under surveillance and going off on my own is often a no no. The fact I am out here by myself is a wonder…but…I won't waste a second of it thinking how this is affecting my parents."

Vitani moved past Kiara as she looked out at where the crocs were. "So…would making my way across those crocs make me less of an Outlander to ya?" Vitani looks over and sure enough Kiara has fear in her eyes.

"What…no…if anything it means you have a death wish. Come back here…there is no need to endanger your life on whether or not you are an Outlander-."

"There you go again throwing that word around. I will have you know I can be quite brave and virtue like. Care joining me?" Vitani jumped down then and landed on the top of one of the sleeping crocs without so much as waking it up.

"You are nuts…but…I won't be outdone by you." Kiara slowly makes her way down joining her on the croc. Vitani can see the beautiful lioness cub trying to keep from falling in and each time they brushed up against each other she felt her cheeks flare up.

"See…nothing to it…now on to the next one." Vitani shot her a wink before jumping to the next one. Kiara follows after and soon they are on the third. Vitani is feeling quite good about all this…until the one they are on wakes up.

"Uh…Vitani…I think we just woke up the sleeping croc!" Kiara was frightened and Vitani gave her a nudge.

"Hurry…get hopping pridelander!" Vitani urged her and as Kiara began bounding across she followed suit just as the croc pushed up with its mouth.

The two girls were ambling about awkwardly as the other crocs were also awakening from their slumber. Vitani had not intended for things to get so rocky and yet even now the danger was very real. She had just met Kiara but she did not wish any harm to befall her.

"Keep moving…don't slow down lest you want to be croc food!" Vitani yelled. She dove for the next one just as Kiara was already landing on the shore. She was relieved to see her ok. Kiara was already ambling up the side but her paws were so wet there was no traction.

"I can't hold on…Vitani!" Kiara was slowly falling and Vitani put power to her hind legs as she burst forth with all the speed and force she could muster.

"I'm coming!" Vitani leaped for her and as the croc opened up its mouth to swallow her whole she pushed into her body sending the two into the water. Sinking down she could see the crocs they had awakened pushing with their tails towards them. Vitani snarled at one slashing at its face as it neared them. Finding Kiara she urges her to swim and the two push through the water to the far shore.

Vitani found herself scared but if she showed any fear then Kiara would also feel it and show it and…vice versa. A croc snapped at her tail and she had to twist her body a bit just to avoid being pulled down to a rather watery grave. Vitani could see that Kiara was struggling and soon a croc appeared out of nowhere and with its mighty tail smashed it into Kiara who went into the wall. Vitani could see these crocs were not messing around here.

She had done this to her though…not the crocs. If anything happened to Kiara it would be on her. Watching Kiara sink she maneuvers her body around the crocs as they try and block her passage. She was starting to see dots swim before her vision and any moment the lack of oxygen would drown her and she'd be croc food. Kind of ironic that she was a predator but amongst these crocs she was mere prey.

Making it to Kiara she grabs at her with her paws and struggles up against the water. The crocs continue to close in on them and she barely breaks the surface in time as a croc nearly takes off her foot. Coughing up water she drags Kiara to the shore and has to keep dragging her even as her energy was about to run out. The crocs would no doubt chase them up.

"Go away…leave us…alone!" She managed and saw the lead croc stare at her. It was the same one she had scratched back in the water earlier and one eye was shut. It seemed to hesitate and Vitani was about a bit away she estimated from being croc chow. The croc slowly turned away then and the others took the message loud and clear and disappeared.

Vitani let go of Kiara but she could not rest yet…not yet…not while Kiara hung on a thin thread of life. With Kiara on her back dripping wet she began to apply pressure to her chest with both paws. Ever since finding an affinity for water, unlike most lions, she remembered a near death experience like this when she was younger. One of the lioness under Zira's command saved her and taught her how to do this. Leaning down she gazes at her closed eyes and serene beauty before pressing her lips to hers to breathe air into her body.

The pressing of lips together surged within her a sensational amount of guilt and want that she fought hard against. Repeating the motions she waited staring down at her…and it pained her to see her like this. "Kiara…you wake up now…don't make me hit you."

Suddenly Kiara sits up coughing up water and Vitani sat back finally letting the exhaustion sit in. "W-What happened to me…and why am I wet?"

"You nearly were croc food and on the edge of life or death…I however saved you." Vitani suddenly found Kiara on her hugging her.

"Thank you Vitani…even though you were the one that got us in that mess to begin with." Kiara said it light hearted and Vitani attempted to push her off.

"Yeah yeah…now get off me will ya." She manages to get Kiara away and then she hears a roar in the distance. "Oh that can't be good…"

Vitani hadn't even considered how far away from home she had traversed and as the wild mane of Simba was seen along with several lioness and a warthog and whatever the little one was she attempted to leave. However Kiara stopped her.

"Don't worry…I'll let them know what happened…" Kiara does little to ease her worries and as they approach she suddenly blacks out.

 **Authors note:** Vitani and Kiara sure had an adventure in the croc infested waters didn't they? Well Vitani will soon find herself in the company of Simba and the others and all on a lie she made up to keep in the company of Kiara. Meanwhile Vitani's lie will continue to haunt her and her interest in Kiara will not go unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected

CH.3: Unexpected

Vitani awoke to some voices speaking over her but she could barely lift up her head at the moment. Her body was heavily fatigued from her encounter with the crocs but at least she was not dead. Last thing she remembered was the sight of Simba and his group making their way towards them and Kiara saying something…but it was hard at the moment processing such thoughts.

"Kiara she does not belong here," Simba was saying, she figured it was him as he had a sharp tone.

"Daddy she saved my life. I was drowning and about to be eaten by crocs and she came to my rescue. She deserves your gratitude for saving your baby girl…does she not?" Kiara condoned his tone and then it hit her…Simba was Kiara's father! This did not bode well for her.

"Yes…and no. You say she is not an Outlander…that her parents are dead and she was out on her own, and yet all we have is her word on that. For now I will not pass judgement on her…but she is to be under guard at all times till I gather the appropriate amount of Intel to reveal who she really is. I don't like this Kiara…so don't get comfortable with her being here."

"Thank you daddy." Kiara is relieved though Vitani felt shivers at the way he spoke. If she didn't get out of here…oh darn…her mother must be hunting the land for her. Nuka and Kovu would likely get in trouble…that was it…it was settled she was out of here.

Vitani attempted to rise up and her vision seemed to clear up and she found herself in a den with a slew of lioness staring at her and Simba who was over by Kiara. "Vitani…you should rest."

Vitani looked for the voice and found it belonged to a female with a soft and caring voice. It was the sort of voice one would associate with one's mother. "I-I shouldn't be here…"

"That remains to be seen…for now you should listen to Nala," Simba says. Nala…the mate of Simba, she seemed to recall that there was some bad blood between Zira and Nala.

"Come on Vitani let us go play!" Kiara is over by her side and before she can protest she is led out by her pushing at her behind. Vitani stumbles out of the den and finds the sunlight shining down on her.

"Kiara…I really should go," Vitani manages but that does little for her newfound friend who will not take no for an answer.

"Oh will you quit worrying…this is just protocol and all-." Suddenly Kiara stopped talking and seemed to groan. Vitani heard bird wings and soon a small bird landed before them.

"Yes, a word I would think you know little of Princess Kiara. You gave me the slip today and I had quite the lecture from your father. And you Vitani is it…I would not get comfortable if I were you. Simba is obeying law rules but even so…you smell like an Outlander to me."

"Zazu please…can't you just let that go? I am sorry alright…I just…I needed to get out on my own without having someone tell me what to do…for once in my life." Kiara led such a ruled existence…it reminded her of her life with her mother constantly telling her what to do…from the very moment she could walk on four legs.

"Yes…well…I suppose I can let it drop. Still I will be keeping an eye on you two as ordered by-." Zazu stopped and Vitani heard someone clearing their throat.

"Zazu…I believe Simba is calling for you, something about the morning report." Vitani saw the Warthog along with his friend standing atop his head.

"Oh drats…I forgot about that. Coming Simba. You two keep an eye on these two." Zazu flew off leaving them in the company of the two oddballs. Vitani felt like she was in the company of recycling babysitters.

"Hello the name is Timon…and I'm watching you girl. Yeah ya heard me…you are something new and new around here is like Pumba here taking a bath, no offense pal. So…you go by Vitani huh?" Timon was one of those Meerkats who lived a simple life…fell prey to Hyenas if not for their sentries.

"Yeah that is right. So what of it? You don't trust me around your Princess…think I might do something to her huh?" Vitani began to advance on him but Kiara placed a paw in front of her.

"Timon and Pumba are family friends and they can be trusted Vitani. If you weren't an Outlander you would let these things slide." Kiara had a point…and once again she forgot herself and where she was.

"Yeah…I guess. Well if you two are going to babysit then try and keep up." Vitani then raced out of there and Kiara was giggling as she gave chase. The Warthog was quite fast and stuck on them no matter how she tried to pick up speed. Her body was still on the mend so she couldn't go her usual pace. Still she managed to lose them in the underbrush for a moment of solitude.

"We lost them…but not for long…Pumba there can find us with ease." Kiara smiled. Vitani melted in that smile and soon found her paw inching towards hers. As they touched Kiara stopped smiling as she seemed uncertain about this.

"Kiara…there is something I've been meaning to tell you since we met." Vitani could see she had the attention she wanted…but…should she tell her that she came from a mother who wanted Simba dead…or the fact she was falling for the Princess who was doted on by all in the Pridelanders?

"Y-Yeah…what is it?" Kiara seemed eager to hear the secret and as Vitani leaned in she found herself drawn to those reddish brown eyes.

"Promise you won't tell?" Vitani could see her nodding her head about and as she was inches from her she kissed her on the lips. It was a quick kiss but to her it lasted an eternity.

"W-What did you just do…and why?" Kiara seemed to be backing away and Vitani felt fear creep in.

"I kissed you…I…I didn't think it was bad and all. I can try again and all." Vitani tried again but she felt her face slapped by the other cub that backed away.

"Girls aren't supposed to kiss girls…they are supposed to be kissed by guys. Guys and girls are supposed to be raise families together…start a pride of their own. Two girls…it is just wrong period. I thought you were my friend!" Kiara had tears in her eyes and as she ran off Vitani was left alone…her own body wracked with sadness.

"Well well…so you are one of those huh?" Timon's voice could be heard behind her and she felt her cheeks turn scarlet.

"I-I don't know what you mean…you won't tell will you?" Vitani felt small then. Normally she would brush this situation off with ease…but…seeing Kiara like that it broke her. She didn't know how to function like this.

"Girl I do not know you…so yes I must tell. However I'm sure Simba will have an open mind about all of this when you tell him your side. Who knows…maybe he will go easy on ya." Timon volunteered.

Vitani did not like this and thought to run away. However going home now would only be in shame and she did not know how her mother would react…especially with this out there. Raising her head she walks off back to the Pride Rock where she no doubt would face all of them…but…she had nothing to worry about if she spoke from the heart right?

 **Authors note:** Vitani and Kiara kiss…but not exactly the results of a first kiss making fireworks huh? In the next chapter Vitani will face the Prideland council in regards to the violation thrust upon Kiara. Meanwhile Kovu and Nuka go out in search of Vitani. Next chapter promises lots of drama.


	4. Chapter 4 Sexuality in question

CH.4: Sexuality in question

Vitani was brought before the Council of Pridelanders who stood above her whispering amongst themselves. It was clear she was in hot water and even now they seemed to weigh her guilt or innocence quite decisively like they already knew what her judgement was. Simba had been waiting for a moment like this and now here she was. It was something that had not been done before…two girls kissing it broke every tradition ever written. Since the first arrival of a creature it was deemed wrong for the same gender to kiss or even to associate with one another romantically.

Vitani knew this quite well as her mother told her it. And yet she had always felt uncomfortable about herself and another boy…it just didn't excite her…for better words. Seated on her haunches she found her blue eyes flitting to Kiara who sat with her mother. Kiara would not return her gaze and Nala seemed to be shielding her. Moving her lips about she decided to look instead at the person who even now stewed where he stood. Simba, King of the lions and proud ruler of Pride Rock. He was the one who killed Scar…and while she was bitter over that…she also knew that now was not the time to think such thoughts.

"Vitani…when you first came here I held back judgement. Now before all these witnesses judgement shall be passed. However before I can give my word…I would like Kiara to say what happened…in her own words." Simba gestured to his daughter and there were a lot of sympathetic murmurs among the creatures scattered about. Clearly Kiara being of royal blood had the concern of those who witnessed…while with her she could feel the coldness all about her.

"Thank you daddy. What happened to me was unexpected…in the worst of possible ways my newfound friend here betrayed my trust. She took advantage of me…stole my first kiss before I could even truly enjoy it. The kiss was…awkward and at no time did I give permission. A kiss shared between two girls…I'd like to go on the record that is just wrong and no girl should ever have to go through what I have."

Vitani felt hurt like several deranged animals were sinking their teeth into her flesh. Had she really taken advantage of her? From what she remembered Kiara had at no time pulled away from the kiss. Though even if she brought this up it would be her word against hers. There was no real representation of her here so why even bother fighting this? People were close minded it seemed and for a girl to kiss another girl it was like the worse offense known.

"Thank you Kiara. Now Vitani…you may have the floor." Simba was looking directly at her and as she made her way over she saw Kiara aim her a look but she didn't really pay it any mind.

"Yes, well, how about we give a round of applause for that heart filled speech huh? Yeah that was great…I was convinced how about you? Look, I get that I am different and to all of you…that is bad. However sometimes bad is good…and it can open minds and get you thinking new instead of something that has been rehashed so many times…am I right?" Vitani sees no one agreeing and she stomps her paw down. "You know what…I am not going to deny that I kissed her. In fact I rather enjoyed the kiss…and if it weren't for these lips your darling Princess would be dead from drowning. Oh yeah bet she failed to mention how I saved her life…but that shouldn't matter any because what is being questioned is my kissing her…taking advantage of your innocent girl. So…sentence me now…cause no matter what I say you already have judged me anyway."

Vitani looked out with her electric blue eyes intensified and the murmurs were there again. The adults did not like her speaking of their ways and Simba looked ready to come down there and give her some…adult supervision. There was guilt on Kiara's face but Vitani could not look at her…now now.

"I have heard all I need to. Vitani…while you state that you are not an Outlander I find it best that you leave here…and not to return. Your way of thinking, speaking, everything you do does not fit our way of life. If you come here again or go even near my daughter-."

"Right…I got it…nice meeting you all." She began to turn around and heard the word 'dyke' thrown out. She then whirled around and snarled. "You know what…all of you are homophobes and you can shove it…cause at least I do not judge any of you…in fact your belief in a higher calling and that Mufasa is up there…well you can go with that if that is what you want to believe. The fact we can't all co-exist…it is sad really. I wouldn't want to come back even if you invited me personally!"

Vitani then left and while she did hear other offensive names and insults about her sexuality she took it in stride. Though when she was far enough away she broke down crying.

* * *

Kovu and Nuka were sent out to find Vitani after she hadn't come back. Their mother was quite angry and upset that they hadn't gone searching for her or one of them had stayed with her. Kovu felt the guilt over this the most as he and Vitani were close. They had a bond of sibling friendship and no matter what the other was put through…they always had the other's back. However this time the fact it took him so long to go looking for her hit home.

Most of his life he had been called the 'chosen one' or 'prophesized one' and the weight of that title alone got to him. Unlike Vitani he wasn't brave and most tasks he stumbled through. In the eyes of his mother he was on the same planes as Scar. He had never known Scar as he had been killed long before he was born but Zira would always tell him stories about him. How could he live up to such a title let alone become something so…great?

"So…it is just you and I huh runt?" Nuka said as they had been searching around the area that Vitani had been at.

"Nuka can we just focus on finding Vitani?" Kovu was hoping to avoid the usual tension between the two. What Vitani said was true about Nuka…that he was once mother's favorite and that he was sort of jealous of the attention he got now. Kovu would gladly give up that position…if he could. There was no choice in the matter though.

"Oh sure…so…where do you think she wondered off to?" Nuka was itching at a spot on his body while Kovu went to investigate a drop down below.

"She seemed to be in scout mode last I saw her…like she had heard something in the brush. There must've been some struggle…and then…oh no." Kovu could see that the sleeping crocs were no longer asleep and they were not in their usual position.

"Whoa…looks like something ticked those crocs off. I bet you anything it was Vitani…that girl knows no limits to keeping things the way they are." Nuka nibbled at his leg but Kovu was focusing on the details.

"Vitani and whoever was here might have landed in the water. Vitani is a capable swimmer…far better than you or I put together." Kovu knew this for a fact as their mother had thrown them in the water, sort of a sink or fail motherly love thing.

"Ok fine then…she survived the water…but if she did wouldn't it put her-?" Kovu followed Nuka's paw and took a step back. Of course…even if she had survived the crocs she would be on the side of the Prideland…and their kind hadn't stepped foot there since they were banished long ago. It was hard to fathom what it was they did if they caught them on their side…even though it wasn't hard to imagine what their mother would do if they were caught on their side.

"Alright…then it'll be a rescue mission then…" Kovu was not about to have Vitani tortured by the Pridelanders…no way no how. Vitani made life bearable and she had done so much for him when their mother lost it.

"No way…I did not sign up to go venturing into the Pridelands to save that troublesome sister of mine! She should have stayed put…but no…she had to go off on her own and now she is in this predicament, so, let her stew a bit…mother would do the same-."

Kovu snarled as he moved towards Nuka who didn't seem too phased by his anger. "Nuka…tell you what…if you come with me I will tell mother it was your idea…imagine her pride in your initiative and all…to come up with something that the chosen one didn't." Kovu had softened his tone some so as to sell his point…and sure enough his older brother's obsession with pleasing their mother was never too far away.

"Oh alright…yeah…your loss though, bet mom would offer plenty of praise for this too." Nuka grinned as he began to move past him.

"I will try and manage," Kovu notes as he follows behind him. As they move off though they had no idea that Vitani was walking on the other side heading home.

 **Authors note:** Vitani has found herself judged and sentenced and Nuka along with Kovu set off into the Pridelands. Fate will play a cruel hand as Kiara and Kovu are destined to meet leading to a question of sexuality as Kiara finds herself fighting what she fears…the love of another girl.


	5. Chapter 5 Love in question

CH.5: Love in question

Kiara found herself resting, her head lying atop her arms as she contemplated the events that had transpired a few days ago. Vitani, such an interesting female who took her first kiss from her…and they were of the same gender too. It had spooked her and made her say things to get her banned from the Pridelands. Had she done the right thing? Her father seemed a little irked by the whole situation and she didn't feel like bringing up the subject again lest she invoke some wrath or grounding, which was rare.

After the judgement she had a talk with her mom and she told her that 'love will find a way' and in other words she should not rush love or have someone rush it upon her. However her mom seemed to make it clear she agreed with what her father had done. Kiara mulled it over some though and she realized what she needed right now was some clear air to clean her head some.

Rising up she made her way over to a small opening in the cave where she could slip out without alerting her parents or baby sitters to her disappearance. Once she squirmed out she shielded her eyes from the sun with her paw and then began to make her way down. It had rained yesterday so the grass was still glistening with the drops of dews from the rain fall. Kiara maybe a 'Princess' but she wasn't about to let a little wetness ruin her rebellion.

Hurrying in she disappeared from view and set off free to be herself. Though she could not shake this feeling she wasn't alone. A shiver ran down her spine and suddenly she heard a low growl. "W-Who is there…um…whoever you are you should know I am close enough to get help…"

"Think they will get here in time?" Suddenly a lion cub leaped out of the brush and flew towards her. Kiara was thrown onto her back and she remembered her training with her father and tried to push him off her and soon she found herself over him.

"Well…that was a shocking turn of events. I'm Kiara…sorry for that." She slowly got off him and found him still stunned by the turn of events.

"I-I am Kovu…wow that was amazing. How were you able to do that?" Kovu had dark fur and she found herself drawn to his eyes. He was about her age she figured and his discipline allowed him to tackle her before she could even get her guard up.

"My father trained me…felt it was necessary in case any Outlanders showed up. Though…ever since they were banished they have kept to their side and we have kept to ours. To be honest not sure what I would do if I ever came up against one of them." She says as she sits down.

"Are the Outlanders really that bad?" Kovu inquires as he also sits down. Kiara studies him curious why she was reading caution about him.

"Well…according to my father they followed a lion known as Scar, who was my father's Uncle. He was ferocious and had killed Mufasa…a great Lion who now resides in the sky above…in fact you can see him sometimes when the stars form. Anyway Scar had taken over the Pridelands and it wasn't till my father and the rest of the lions stood up to him that his reign of terror ended. I heard that the Hyenas turned on him…not a pretty scene. Anyway this lioness named Zira was someone close to Scar and Simba acted accordingly in putting out the flames of revenge banishing her and the rest of those who followed her. The past is often steeped in conflict and maybe in time we can all be one again…but one side has to give first."

Kiara looks over at Kovu noting some conflict within…but didn't wish to pry. Suddenly she heard another growl and looking over she spots Kovu get in front of her as a thin like lion jumps out with a snarl.

"How dare you speak of mother like that…do you even know her?! I will not let that little mouth of yours run off like that-." Suddenly Kiara felt miles away from home…instead of in her own backyard. However Kovu did not budge and he roared at him.

"Leave her alone…Outlander!" Kovu stood his ground, his shoulders hunched and even though his roar was not yet a fully adult sized one it seemed to put the Outlander in his place.

"You going to stop me huh? Look at you…pipsqueak…no muscle on you to back up your words and your roar, ha, I've heard a Hyena do a better impression!" The lion was still approaching and Kovu swiped at him sending him back avoiding it.

"Kovu…what are you doing?" Kiara inquires, her body trembling. She had never seen an Outlander and he was quite scary. She shouldn't be like this though…she should be facing him as a Princess of the Pridelands…the royal daughter of Simba.

"My…mother…told me to always face an Outlander and to never show one's back to them!" Kovu once again roared and as he advanced he roared again…only this time the roar was echoed. Kovu himself seemed proud of it…but Kiara knew who the roar belonged to.

"Outlander…you are not welcome here! Leave now or you shall find yourself prey to this entire surrounding area…and the only judgement you shall receive is from beyond!" Simba, her father was right there bearing his roar that shook all around sending birds out in flight and several lioness to his side.

"Oh wow…the almighty Simba and his posse…nice to see you all in full assembly. All of you show up to take me on…I am so flattered. This isn't over though…I shall let my mother know and she will seek out your head for this. As for you…Kovu…we will meet again." The Outlander soon raced off chased by the lioness.

Kiara let out a breath of relief but soon found her father turning his attention to the dark maned Kovu. "And who is he? How did he know that was an Outlander…and most of all Kiara what are you doing with him?"

"Daddy please…this is Kovu, he saved me. I just met him shortly and he stood up to that Outlander even though he was outsized and outmatched. Kovu here did nothing wrong." Kiara pleaded for him and Kovu wore a weak smile.

"I do not like this…I do not like this one bit. First that female cub kissing you and putting you in discomfort and taking advantage of you…now this cub who thinks he can take on an Outlander…this doesn't add up-."

"Wait…female cub…how long ago was she here?" Kovu's voice was heard and Kiara tilted her head to the side.

"You do not need to know…she was banished from here for what she did. No doubt she has gone off back to wherever she came from. As for you…well…I don't know what to make of you yet. However you did save my daughter…so for now…you are welcome into the Pridelands…but you will be watched and I will pass judgement when enough time has passed. You will not be allowed into Pride Rock till I deem it necessary…understood?"

Kiara watches Kovu closely he bows his head humbled and soon her father storms off. Moving over to Kovu she gave him a playful nudge. "He likes you. So…Kovu…think that Outlander will keep true to his threat?"

Kovu didn't say anything to that as he looked off in the direction he had run off to. She was curious what was going on but soon he was looking at her. His gaze brought a tinge of a blush to her cheeks and he smiled. "And what about you…do you like me?"

"I-I uh…I should show you where you will be sleeping…" Kiara leads the way and thinks of what her father said. Had Vitani taken advantage of her…or had she just overreacted and fought against feelings that till now had stayed under the surface. She liked Kovu…he was different…but was different just settling or lying to one self that one was ok the way they were…that one could be with the same gender without the judgement and that everything could be alright?

* * *

Vitani had made it back home and faced punishment. It was not exactly the best time in her life not only facing banishment but also facing her mother's wrath. Zira was not really forgiving…especially to one who adhered to be just like her. Vitani understood her mistake for not telling her where she was…or for the fact that she had kissed a girl…and liked it. Zira had high hopes for her and that she would meet a male…or even mate with one of the male lions keeping their line going.

Vitani had one eye closed from Zira's wrath and much of her peach like fur was filled with gashes. Zira would not kill her…but she would make her wish she were dead. If it were Kovu it would be another situation. She took great pride in him that he may take Scar's place and rule over the Pridelands. She didn't know that Nuka and Kovu had gone off in search of her…and that the few days that she had been gone it would appear they were gone as well.

"I should go and find them…let me atone for what I have done!" Vitani knew that even banished she knew the Pridelands but her mother just gave her that stare.

"You are to do no such thing…your brothers will return when they have not found you. So till then if you are wishing to atone…I suggest you find yourself a mate for the long haul." Zira would say nothing else to her after that.

Vitani remembered those words and far as any males aside from her brothers there was only one really to speak of. His name was Zuka, a rather bravado like lion cub who held himself in high regard…even if he had never set foot out of the Outlands nor had any appeal in terms of looks. Vitani remembered that his father was a mystery…as was her very own. The other thing about him…well…he never left the cave.

Zuka was rather pale…and he lacked the sufficient nutrients from the sun so even though he appeared strong Vitani feared that without the right amount of meat or sun he would eventually succumb to the illness that plagued him. She was paying a visit to him at the moment favoring her right paw.

"Vitani…is that you…wow another visit, I must be the luckiest guy in the whole Outlands!" Vitani rolled her eyes…er…eye as aside from him there was only Kovu and Nuka. It took a bit for her eye to adjust before she found him near the back looking sickly as ever.

"Yep…you took the words right out of my mouth. So Zuka…you ever thinking of getting out of this cave?" Vitani saw the recoil and he shirked away before straightening up.

"Oh no…I mean…why leave the cave anyway huh? I mean I have everything I need here…we can have it all Vitani…our family would be so…happy." Vitani felt exhaustion take over so she took a seat nodding her head to the mother who looked fatigued.

"It is nice to see you again Vitani…you are all he talks about. How is your mother…and…I do not wish to speak out of line but what she did to you-."

"I had it coming…I should have known better than to wonder off on my own. Why are you looking so drained?" Vitani could see Zuka a bit annoyed the conversation steered clear of his future but Vitani would rather not want to think of raising a family with a boy…when she liked girls.

"Your mother has us running nonstop drills…says she is planning for the eventual war between the Pridelands and us. She sure has her sights set on Kovu taking the throne huh?" She shakes her head a bit and Vitani just nods her head.

"My mother…once she sets her mind on something there is no going back on it. Anyway it was nice seeing you two but really…I should get going…mother has me scouting…" Vitani rises up and fights off the whimper threatening to escape.

"You shouldn't be walking around on that paw…please stay and I can get us some dinner-." Vitani shook her head and could see Zuka wearing an exasperated look, probably wondering why she would leave without staying for dinner first.

"Thanks…but I really need to leave. I will visit again soon…" Vitani pushed out of there and her thoughts went to Kiara. Most of all to her brother Kovu and Nuka…but she had to think the better, given that between the two they should be alright. The sun was already setting so she had to hurry if she were to do any honest scouting.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the wait. But looks like Kovu is in and Kiara has some doubts but she also finds herself drawn to Kovu. Anyone else suspect something is up there with Nuka and Kovu? Meanwhile while I realize there weren't any other males in the Outlands I decided to throw in Zuka, a play on Nuka just to show the dilemma Vitani faces. In the next chapter some more time will pass and Kovu and Vitani will find themselves at odds…and this will be the last chapter of their youth…hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6 Broken bonds

CH.6: Broken bonds

Vitani found time slipping away from her…far faster than she had expected. She kept to scouting and also keeping her 'friend' company…though he continued to say they were otherwise. His health was starting to grow worse and her mother hounded her to marry him and make children fast. Vitani felt that was no reason to make children…just because someone was dying. Plus…shouldn't there be love shared first? It was one sided…and she was a lesbian which meant all in all…gross. She couldn't help how she felt…and so on this day enough was enough.

Vitani made a break for it…regardless the punishment that awaited her at the end she would find Kiara. Her heart was set and no matter what obstacles or hurdles she faced she would brave the rough terrain and go to risks that might endanger her very life. Kovu and Nuka had yet to return as well and finding them was also another reason why she did this. Her mother would never give her the order to find them…so…she did this believing her mother to have.

The rough heat from the blazing sun bore down on her small frame but she refused to settle to circumstance and head home with her tail between her legs. Pacing herself so she didn't burn up she spotted the very area that she and Kiara had come close to losing their lives. It was clear the monstrous snappers down below were in a foul mood and getting across would not be as 'easy' as it had been last time. Still if she took the long way around time would be cut and she'd have to wait till tomorrow.

"No way…it is now or never!" Vitani was set in her mind and body and as she slid down below. The crocs were antsy and one of them opened up its maw and went to snap at her. Vitani dodged it as she dove head first into the water. Kicking forth she could hear the angry retort from the croc as it had to turn most of its body before coming after her.

It was a close call…but…least she had one behind her. Several other crocs were trying to close in on her, box her in but she would not go down that easily. She slowed her pace down waiting for the other croc to get within biting distance of her. The other crocs were not slowing down and they were quite hungry it seems. What sort of lioness cub would throw herself in to be croc chow? The answer…a desperate one of course.

"Now!" She took a dive just as the crocs crashed into one another. They didn't slow down…which is what she was expecting. Keeping her held breath…except for that one word she swam for the other side. It was quite a bit still and her body was starting to wear down…all in all her kind were meant for running above…not swimming below.

Turning her body she looks behind her to see one of the crocs had managed to slow down enough to follow her. Struggling to keep her speed going she could feel herself sinking rather then ascending. Just a bit further…yes…she could almost see her. Vitani soon made it out of the water propelled by the snout of the croc and landed with a thud on the other side. The croc was climbing out and Vitani could barely lift her head.

"If you are going to eat me…just so you can't share with the others…go on ahead." Vitani panted a bit feeling exhaustion set in.

"Now why on this green shore would I do that, eat you, now that is a laugh if any. Look little darling I helped you out…seeing how you were in need of it. I know all about you and that female cub, the Princess…and she had the gull to have you kicked out after saving her, call that a bad bite if any. You'd best hurry though…I hear there is a royal engagement and I have a feeling your girl is involved, unless there is a royal scandal and seeing how much Simba and Nala are in love…I doubt it is them."

Vitani didn't know what to say to this. Had she judged her wrong? Pushing herself up she coughs up some water and smiles. "Thanks…but won't you get in trouble with the others?"

"Ha…I'd like to see them try. You don't worry your pretty little head about me…you go on ahead now." The gator then began to make their way back to the water.

"Wait…what is your name?" Vitani saw the gator hesitate before turning to look at her. "The name is Rose…and don't you forget it. I expect great things from you Vitani…oh and yes I know your name. See you later." She then dove under the water.

Vitani hurries off then…worry setting in on this royal engagement.

* * *

It was a day later but she had finally made it to the Pridelands. Her eyes took in the rather impressive scale of land and she recalled the day she left banished for kissing the Princess. Hearing something in the brush she narrowed her eyes and kneaded her paws on the ground. Someone was approaching…but who?

"Vitani…is that you?" Vitani perked up hearing Kovu's voice and hurried over to find him. Kovu looked quite good…almost refreshed even.

"Kovu…what a relief that I found you. Where is Nuka?" Vitani looked around but saw the older lion not even around. It was odd…did they get separated or something?

Kovu shrugged as he took a seat, his eyes focused on her. "He is around…somewhere…look I am glad you came to find us but now that you have…it is probably best you leave."

"Whoa hold up…what gives…why the need to stick around?" Vitani was confused and a bit suspicious by this turn of events. Kovu seemed different…almost regal and much of his insecurity seemed to leave him.

"It is my business and Nuka's…now please leave. You were banished from here…it would be a shame for Simba to know you have come back." Kovu wore a snide grin and Vitani let out a gasp.

"Simba…wait…when did you speak his name so…familiar like?" Vitani saw him get up and as he circled her she felt rather uneasy.

"I heard what you did with the Princess…naughty Vitani…taking advantage of such a girl, not to mention a straight one at that. And you…a lesbian…how wrong is that? I mean gross…that is no way to continue populating the Outlanders is it? Look Vitani…I am going to outline it for you, right now and here…Nuka and I have plans to get close to Simba…make mother proud."

"Kovu this isn't you…this sounds too much like Nuka! Snap out of it will ya? We can still leave…come on, you and Nuka let us go home and maybe mother can help come up with a plan that doesn't have you married-."

"You love her don't you? Well sister…not sure you know but we are engaged and when we are old enough we will be united. The plan for the future will involve us striking and of course mother will find out soon enough…and she will probably ask herself why she didn't come up with this plan. I mean, the original plan was for me to kill Simba when I was strong enough…but…at least this plan gives me a little action on the side…"

"You aren't going to do that…I won't let you!" Vitani snarled at him. She could not believe the change that had overcome Kovu. What happened to her brother?

"This is really happening huh? Alright…bring it on!" Kovu jumped at her and Vitani barely managed to avoid the attack as she dodged to the right feeling the thud of impact from him on the ground.

"Kovu…I don't want to hurt you…please…" Vitani felt tears running down her cheek and she refused to believe that this was the Kovu she trained beside…comforted when it came to his destiny. And yet as he came at her again she had to steel her nerves…ground her wavering doubt.

"Fight me seriously Vitani…or don't…I intend to not go easy on you!" Vitani shook her head then saw Kovu before her and his teeth sunk into her shoulder. Blood seeped from the wound and she yelped in pain.

"Let go!" Vitani snarled and sent her head back hitting hard against Kovu sending him back howling in pain.

Vitani felt her footing falter and as she saw Kovu race at her she knew that a straight on fight in her condition would not be wise. She had to get out of there…she had to escape. There was no way she could get to Kiara…and even if she had there was no way she would even see her. Right now there was only one option available to her…run home. Running was not an option she liked…but fighting Kovu as he was wouldn't fare her well.

"You aren't getting away that easy…let us finish this!" Kovu roared as he gave chase. Vitani could feel him gaining around on her as she was looking at her wound as the blood ran freely from where his teeth had sunken in.

"Another time Kovu…don't you have somewhere you need to be?" She could hear the strain in her voice and as she could see the cliff up ahead she knew that if she slowed down any it would all be over.

"You are running out of room…and those gators last I checked were quite riled up!" Vitani knew this to be true and as she looked down she saw them…all of them gathered for a feeding. Stopping, much as it pained her to…she slowly faced Kovu.

"Kovu…I love you…you're my brother and I would never hurt you. Please…I am begging you…come back home-." Vitani thought she saw some doubt in his eyes…but…whatever it was it was just a flicker before he was standing in front of her.

"We are nothing now!" Kovu then slashes her across the face and she feels her back legs go over air before she begins her descent. Pain shot over her face and the maws of the gators opened wide and she fell…fell into darkness…

* * *

Kovu stood there looking for a bit and as the gators disappear he moves off and finds Nuka standing there. "Is it done?"

"Yes…but there had to be another way then this…right? She was our sister, blood; do you think mother would approve of us attacking our own kind?" Kovu shook his head.

"Hey now…when we went into this together we were doing it for her remember? Mother would be so proud of us working together…setting things in motion for the Outlanders to rise and take over the Pridelands…Pride Rock. You are engaged to the Princess and you have won over Simba…don't sway now…together we will make things possible!"

Nuka placed a paw on his shoulder…then cringed as he raced off to nibble at his leg. Kovu took a breath knowing that this was true. However…at what price did it come for him to make his mother's dream come true? Kovu turned his eyes to Pride Rock where Simba stood currently looking to Mufasa in the sky. It was there Simba turned to advice…but Kovu saw someone else looking at him…Scar. The future was set…now it was time to make things happen.

 **Authors note:** Thus the end of innocence has come. In the next chapter the dawning of their adulthood will begin and changes are coming. What of Vitani…did she survive? Kiara is engaged to Kovu…how will that wind up? To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Vitani in the dark

**Authors note:** Apologies on the long update, honestly sometimes my ideas run rampant and I wind up starting new stories and ect. Anyway yeah…last I wrote Kovu and Kiara are set to be engaged and married and poor Vitani had a fight with Kovu that has left her scarred and beaten. Now as adults choices need to be made…even if that means conflict among family. Anyway here we go again…drawing nearer to their nuptials and Vitani struggling with her conscious.

CH.7: Vitani in the dark

The years were not kind to Vitani…mostly because of what had happened to her. Kovu, her own kin had betrayed her and stole the girl she loved…yeah…love hurts. Thankfully it was Rose that got her…otherwise she would no doubt be a goner for sure. After that she was defeated…what else was there to do but let things play their course. Zuka, the one who was in love with her was dying…and chances of him reaching adulthood were stacked against him.

Zuka was her friend and so she became betrothed to him…it was what any friend would do right? Vitani never really kissed him…however she made sure to spend every moment free with him to ensure that this was real…at least for him. Zuka had died a little before reaching maturity…a loss that weighed heavily on her heart as she stood there in the pouring rain. Thankfully the rain mixed with her tears so it wasn't a sign of weakness.

"I'm sorry Zuka…but…my heart belonged to someone else. Try as I might and deny it to my fullest…she still lingers and I can't shake it. I hope that this was real to you…I hope that I made you happy in the end."

Vitani sniffed a bit bowing her head as she remembered those smiles and gale of laughter that escaped him when something funny happened. Her mother and Zuka's mother approved of the union…however the lack of offspring didn't sit well. Zuka's mother had hoped, even pried at times to see what was up and if the two needed some alone time without her presence…if that was at all what was killing the 'mood'.

Vitani could never tell her that she was in love with a female…that her heart belonged to someone else because it would only crush her heart. It had happened only a month ago or so, much longer then what one would hope given his disease, and yet for some reason Zuka's mother still bore a grudge against her. As for her own mother…she didn't really speak much on the matter and kept on pressing her on her scouting duties.

Vitani had a sneaky suspicion that word of Kovu's upcoming nuptials had reached her ears and that Nuka had no doubt filled her in on it…perhaps that is why she went easy on her. Soon she would have Simba's head and a union that would bring power once again to them. Vitani didn't really know how to take this…or what it would lead to…but it did not sit well with her. Kiara was more than some lioness to be treated like some prize then tossed aside like she was nothing.

Vitani stayed there for a bit longer in the rain before she finally set her sights on going back inside. Her mother was not there which already had her worried some. Normally she found her mother there…so…where was she now? Vitani's eyes sparkled with an answer even after asking the question and splashing in the puddles her paws carried her to the cavern, the very place that her mother usually talked to the other females. There were quite a number these days, all of them armed to the teeth and quite ready for a blood bath. Vitani had her fair share of blood in killing…but even so…if what she thought was going to happen the worse of thoughts would become reality.

Vitani skidded to a stop and sure enough her mother stood near the top, her booming voice reaching all of them.

"My fellow Outcasts, Outsiders, we are here today because in only a brief time my son, the chosen one himself will wed that Princess Kiara…and in so doing will unite our kind…but…the real prize will be Simba's head as we charge in. Simba will never see it coming and only then shall Scar's legacy continue…with Kovu leading on Pride Rock!"

"No mother!" Vitani did not know why she chose then to speak up…or possibly say what was meant to be in her head.

"Vitani…hold that tongue of yours!" She snarled, Zira did not go down to her level but the others were already facing her.

"I will not mother…what you talk about…it just isn't right! Kovu has become twisted…he has lost sight of himself in your plans-."

"Oh trust me Vitani…I wish I had thought of this…but he and Nuka were the ones behind it, they are putting things into motion…and all in my name. You are one of us…there is no going against your own kind no matter what you may think is right!" Zira snarled again and the others echoed her sentiment as they drew around her.

"Mother, I-I…" Vitani did not even know how to say what was on her mind, what was on the tip of her tongue but would not be allowed passage out.

"What has you so tongue tied Vitani, speak your peace…for I will allow it now. You are blood and blood should never be turned away…though in some circumstances I would find it well." Zira spoke well, even with that fury glimmering in the dark souls of her eyes, those pits of evil that one could drown in with fear and a swelling belly of fullness, but not the good kind.

"I am in love with Kiara!" She yelled and soon the room was in a burst of laughter…till they could see there was seriousness in her form.

"Y-You…no…this can't be…you were married to Zuka!" Zira was now descending, there was no fury; however, there was a slow methodical approach in her paws and the way they moved that told her otherwise.

"I did it to help a friend…no more…no less. It was real for him…it made things easier when the time came, no regrets. I fell for her when we met, was it fate or accident hard to tell, all I know is there was a spark that I could not deny. Regardless our gender being the same…I thought she felt as I did…however she betrayed me before everyone, including Simba and I was cast out. Kovu no doubt found a way in…though…I still feel the way I do even after having been married to the opposite gender."

Vitani could not recall too many times she had stood up to her mother…let alone in front of her army. There was a rush of murmurs and the lioness all spread out as Zira walked down the line some.

"You disappoint me Vitani…and here I thought I was proud to have you of me, but, instead now it is only a sad misfortune you did not turn out like Kovu…even Nuka. I should kill you…however bringing you along and having you watch as your 'love' is torn to bits on her wedding day is more appropriate."

"I won't let you hurt her!" Vitani tackled the nearest to her, clawing at her and biting with all her might. The lioness whimpered in surprise and soon the others retaliated in turn clawing at her back. Vitani howled in pain but could not tear herself from this poor lioness. It was not her fault…she worked for her mother…she followed her orders and yet still she would go to war with the lions that would lead to the harm of her girl…her Princess.

"Enough of this…you will do as you're told young lady!" Zira batted away the others and placed her teeth around her neck pulling her back by force. Vitani felt her strength and tried to strike at her…but her mother in her age was still strong and threw her across the cave and into the wall with a resounding thud that reached her ears and caused her to shudder as she lay there a bit, her head shaking.

"I-I won't let you harm her…she…you…" Her vision began to darken and soon she fell unconscious.

 **Authors note:** In the next chapter the coming nuptials are bringing questions in Kiara's mind while Kovu is having doubts while Nuka does his best to keep him on course…hoping that their mother sees this day she has hoped for so long.


	8. Chapter 8 Nuptials in question

CH.8: Nuptials in question

Kiara found herself out on the very ledge that Rafiki had held her so long ago. Looking out at all the land touched she couldn't help but think of those days so long ago she first met Vitani. The young lioness had been at the front of her thoughts for some time…especially given the way she was thrown out of here. There was guilt over her actions…over the slight truth and slight lie that was strung together. Where was she now…was she also looking here? Kiara heaved a sigh and slowly turned to see her father there.

"Father…um…how long were you standing there?" Kiara felt her cheeks flush and she looked anywhere but at him till it cooled down some.

"Long enough to know your heart is weighed down by something. Do you wish to talk about it?" Simba walked towards her then and she looked back at the Pride Lands…even with him near her she felt far away.

"Father…have you ever had doubts about a decision you made?" Kiara looked to him; though he looked young he was in fact quite old. Simba maintained this sage wisdom about him…his mane bright as probably the day he had grown it out.

"As ruler of the Pride Lands I have had many decisions come into question, into play that at one point or another I questioned. There was guilt and even indecision that led to procrastination in carrying out what was needed…still…with doubt comes wisdom and we learn from our choices. One day I won't be here and you will rule…I hope that you rule with a kind heart and a clear conscious…cause if a conscious can be corrupted as Scar's was…it can only lead to dark times."

Kiara knew the story of Scar…it was a story she learned early on regarding his turn of evil and treachery that led to him ruling the Pride Lands in Simba's absence and the death of her Grandfather Mufasa. She also knew of the dark lands for which she was not to traverse…though it had not stopped her curiosity any.

"Father…does gender really matter in love, like, can two girls or two boys-?" She knew what her father would say already and yet…she had hoped maybe that time would change him, as it did for most.

"There is only one true match and that is of a male and female, anything else is just wrong. The whole point of opposite gender is to…well…you know…bring into this age the new generation…you can't do that with two females can you? Has Kovu done something to-?"

"No, Kovu is fine, he has not laid a paw on me in case you are wondering. I was just curious…thank you daddy." She kissed his cheek and moved past him as she wore a sad smile on her lips. She was to marry soon…be tied to Kovu…and likely no doubt carry his children. Kovu was great…and yet…when she thought of Vitani it brought a smile to her and a spring to her step. She didn't even notice the two of them standing there then.

"Princess Kiara…what is wrong?" Pumba inquired as he watched her from where he and Timon were no doubt hunting up some grub, yuk.

"Oh…just something my father said…it is nothing really. How are you two doing?" Kiara was open to some distraction from her upcoming nuptials. As it was she hadn't seen Kovu around and figured, nah, there was no way he was also having doubts…he seemed so sure of himself.

"Well…we are hunting up some grub…though Pumba here is being picky like he usually is. It is the ole debate about crunch vs. squishy that we have had since the first day we met. I suppose some people just can't change-."

"And why would I want to change then…you know you like me the way I am." Pumba almost spoke conspiratorially like; as if it was a secret shared between…nah…get your head out of the gutter Kiara.

"Pumba…not in front of the girl…we'll talk later." He ran his hands along his nose and she couldn't believe she had not seen it before.

"You two…no…since when?" Kiara was suddenly full of questions but Timon held up a finger and tried to shhh her.

"Not so loud…you want your father to hear us? Yes, alright, Pumba and I are together…now that is out of the bag there is no putting it back. You had to do that thing you do huh Pumba?" Timon shook his head but there was no anger or even disappointment, it was genuine understanding, love. The two were quite different, one a meerkat and the other a warthog and yet they didn't let that stop them.

"I'm sorry Timon…and you promise you won't tell your father right Kiara? We've been friends with your father for so long and yet…knowing the way he thinks…even if we're his friends it might strike him the wrong way…you know if he found out."

Kiara understood…she knew quite well her father was stuck in his ways, ways no doubt he was raised on by his father. Pride Rock…the Pride Lands even were ruled with the notion of a close minded society where the same gender was not permitted to love…though Simba could not pry too much lest he be in all places at once himself. It hadn't got to the point where patrols were set up ambushing those just trying to have a moment to themselves.

"I promise you two…though…what has kept you two together this long anyway? How have you managed to keep this secret from my father for so long?" Kiara saw the two look at each other then they began to walk…she followed figuring it was their way of saying, 'not here'.

"I suppose in part it happened when we were both kicked out of society as it were…our very living sort of connected together, intertwined as it were. The two of us bonded over how we were both outcasts…one for his…particular odor and my knack for not following orders and being your typical sentry. Anyway time wove on…we found similar interests and at first we both felt it was just a phase…it would pass. We raised your father till he was all grown up and ready to move back to the Pride Lands…we supported him. We had the nest to ourselves and we became closer…though we both promised to keep any affection private. Simba never knew because of this…and we have kept that routine up since."

Timon's words touched her…however…she did not know if she could live a lie, bury it deep down and hope her father never found out. She loved Kovu…but…she also loved Vitani and the last thing she wanted was to live two lives. "Now it is your turn to keep a secret. I am in love with another female."

"Uh huh…let me guess…the female cub who was here years ago right?" Timon nailed it…spot on and she stared in surprise.

"How-," was all she managed, her red like eyes staring in stunned curiosity.

"Honey, I could see it quite clear…sad you had to go and get her kicked out and all. Look, what is done is done and regardless how you feel about the situation your decision is a done deal. My advice is go through with the nuptials…cause trust me if you fight it and go after her…it would mean opening a whole bad smell you don't want on you, no offense pal."

"None taken, though, I think what Timon is saying is…she lives in another world that is not part of your own…and your father would probably never forgive you for that."

Kiara had thought long and hard where she had come from…and it only made sense that she had come from over there…where the light does not touch. No one told her…in fact…her father hadn't considered this when he had banished her. So…question was how did she know that she was not one of them…that she was in fact an Outcast, an Outsider of sorts who did not belong over here.

"How did you know she didn't belong here?" Kiara looked at Pumba as he was the one that said another world.

"Oh…um…I might have seen her go that way…" Pumba noted. Timon was shocked at first but he let it slide.

"A forbidden love…that is just what I needed…" She shook her head not sure how she felt about this. To top it off…it was in a place that spelt certain doom to any of them and would no doubt bring about a war long coming.

"Try not to think about it Princess Kiara…it will only complicate things. C'mon Timon we should probably give her some time to herself." Pumba moved off and Timon held a bit longer before sighing.

"He gets antsy during dilemmas of the heart…you hang in there kid…need any advice you know where to find us." He hurried of then joining Pumba as they walked side by side. She watched them disappear and sighed unsure what to make of all this but one big mess…and heart torn in two.

* * *

Kovu was in the brush waiting on Nuka to arrive. He had recently; last night as a matter of fact had a heart to heart with Simba over what would happen after the nuptials. It was an honor to be accepted with such open arms…however…if Simba even knew his intentions he would think fast and end his life now. Kovu was set on killing Simba…it was his main goal…and still something held him back no matter what chance happened.

"Nuka…where are you?" Kovu paced about restlessly and ran over in his mind the loss of Vitani. The death still weighed heavily on his mind as she had flown down in a steep descent towards the open jaw of those crocodiles. Was there any going home after this?

"The Chosen One…getting cold feet huh?" Nuka was ambling over while gnawing with his teeth at his back.

"No…just…reflecting is all. What kept you?" He eyed him a bit as he saw some things never change.

"Oh you know…sidling up to the ladies and all…getting real nice and tight. I am after all the brother of the one who will marry the Princess…and kill the father of the bride." He laughed then dragged his butt along the ground.

"I was thinking…after Simba is rid of…what will happen to Kiara?" He felt a heavy weight crushing down on his heart and he did not like it one bit.

"Why should it matter to you…the whole reason of this nuptial bit is to get you close to Simba and you can end him." Nuka stopped itching a bit to cast him a suspicious look. "Wait…you aren't falling for her are you…I mean you do know it is all a ruse right?"

Kovu got up and snarled a bit as he looked away from Nuka as he paced. "I don't know what is real or what is not anymore…all I know is…I care about her. I know that is wrong given how far we have come and what happened to Vitani-."

"Brother…you have to stop blaming yourself, besides she had it coming. I mean Vitani was always different…she was bound to die young anyway…and besides with her out of the way you don't have to worry about mother coming-."

"Wait…what do you mean mother is coming?" He felt chilled to the bone over this. It was one thing if it was just him and Nuka…but now mother was involved?

"I had to tell her Kovu…I mean have you seen Simba's army of lioness and all? You should be thanking me, I mean, if it were just the two of us and as Simba's head fell what would you think…that we could take all of them o ourselves? You see this is why I come up with the ideas and why I am the older one…look at you, thinking dethroning Simba would be all a matter of luck and things falling into place, how romantic of you."

Kovu didn't say anything to that. The fact his mother was coming meant the others were coming. And that drew up dread over the fate of Kiara. "Kiara is going to die…isn't she?"

Nuka shrugged as he nibbled at his shoulder and spat out one of the bugs with a grin. "Kiara is pretty, but, you will find someone else…perhaps if one of the other lioness survive you can have her and start a pride of your very own, just saying…no need to give me that look. I know there will be time to grieve after as we reshape the Pride Lands to our liking. Scar will be proud though…I will give you that…and he will be looking down on you fondly then."

Kovu looked over figuring he would see Kiara there…though she wasn't. As the sun was setting he felt a chill run down his spine. He was doing the right thing right? Kiara was merely a piece in some large game his mother was playing…in some ways so was he. Nuka said something about turning in for the night and he followed after him…his shoulders slumped as he weighed what was to come…what he was to do…kill Simba…he was going to kill Simba.

 **Authors note:** In the next chapter it will be the wedding no one will ever forget…as war is approaching which will bring to question…who will live and who will not? It is all starting to wind down…in the end though…love will find a way.


	9. Chapter 9 War and love pt1

CH.9: War and love pt1

Vitani was not sure when she came to but when she did she found herself among the other lioness rank. Her mother was leading them through the land, the cheers of those too old watched on as they left. Vitani didn't like this…she tried to speak but her voice was raw, probably from having done so much talking or maybe lack of water to wet her throat. Up ahead she could see the Pride Lands in all its glorious light…in the distance was Pride Rock and the coming nuptials of Kiara to Kovu. In some ways the fact they were going was good…so she could see her again…but also bad knowing what was to come.

"I see you finally came to, well, I was hoping you would see this. We are close to getting back what was taken from us…and soon…very soon we shall be living as we once were. Scar will be content with the blood spilled today."

Vitani shook her head vehemently at that. Scar would never be satisfied, though having Simba killed would no doubt bring some satisfaction…if only till his needs had to be sated again. Would killing Simba mean that Mufasa would be kicked out or moved somewhere else…not that she had much belief in all that stuff.

"The light…what will happen when we step into it?" One of the lionesses inquired. They had lived in the darkness for so long, what little light they were afforded wasn't the most pleasant…in fact hardly anything grew on their end.

"Since you are so curious…be my guest." Zira had stopped moving, she no doubt was just as curious but wouldn't make any moves just yet.

Vitani wanted to urge her mother to go…since she was in command; however, since she was in command she also had the power to have others go before her. Vitani closed her eyes and calmed herself and as she opened her eyes she saw the lioness who had spoken walk into the sunlight. It poured over her and she held her head high. There were no lions standing guard so it was all clear for them.

"The time has come to march into the Pride Lands and take it back…for Scar!" She yelled and got a cheer back. Vitani said nothing, why would she…it was her voice against theirs. Moving on she felt the light once again…the very same light she had felt in her brief time over on this side. There was no going back.

* * *

Kovu was anxious, nervous; pretty much everything one would feel on their happiest day…but it wasn't for that. His mother was on her way…and would show in her timely fashion which would lead to a war of graphic proportions. Simba would die…and by his own paw nonetheless…killing him in such a manner that it would leave his ties to Kiara in question. How would Kiara react upon him killing her father…probably not good…no child should ever see their father die, but, he imagined if the same happened to his mother…how would he feel?

Kovu loved his mother…but…since he was born she had placed him so high up that it led to a strained relationship with his brother and as for his sister…she never spoke ill of him or threw his title about so loftily…and she was dead. Had she lived through…no…there was no point in thinking that cause she was long gone now, resting in some gator's belly or digested in bits in the murky water. Zira was cold and unfeeling at times…maybe he would be alright…though it would sit with him for a bit.

Nuka was all happy and nervous at the same time…like any tick that landed on him. "I can't believe it…today is the day…you wed and kill your father in law, ooh this is so exciting…rawrrr. Of course now that I think about it you are wedding his daughter…not him…that is just gross on so many levels."

Kovu just nodded his head as Nuka went to bite at his back a bit. Nuka had come over but he barely registered it…his mind was far away. The approaching lioness army led by his mother drew dread in his mind while his heart was troubled over what he would do to Simba. Simba was his enemy right…and Kiara nothing more than some piece of the puzzle that needed to be put down…permanently. It sickened him to be in this mindset…and yet what other way was there to be? Simba was the King of Pride Rock…he had to be dealt with in order for his mother to get sweet vengeance over what happened to Scar.

"Kovu, there you are, mmm…you seem troubled, Rafiki can tell…he has been watching you cub." Rafiki stood there leaning on his stick with the gooey stuff contained in those fruit, he forgot the name…he just knew that it stunk and the stick hurt like heck.

"I am no cub…and quit watching me…it is just weird." Kovu made to move past him but Rafiki held out a paw stopping him, he also didn't like that.

"You are filled with self-doubt over what you must do…Rafiki can clear that up for you…stand still now!" Rafiki made a move but Nuka was already there and he swiped forward cutting the stick in half.

"Ha…did you see that…and look at the ole baboon…bet he will cry now." Nuka seemed satisfied over this but Rafiki just bent down to pick up the two halves of his stick without even shedding a tear.

"A stick…is just a stick, it holds no attachment for it can always be replaced…what can't be replaced, and take it from one old baboon, what can't be replaced is what is inside you. Kovu, realize this…darkness like the kind that Scar had…once it is inside no escaping it will do, but then again I am just a baboon with a stick…listen or listen not…Rafiki must go now…big wedding coming up."

Kovu watched as he walked off with the two sticks and wondered on what he said. Of course Nuka just laughed and gave him a nudge. "Hey now…you aren't seriously listening to what that baboon is saying are you? Sheesh, you remember Old Rita, you know…our eldest of lioness who can remember when times were better? She could give Rafiki a run for his…coconuts or something. Let us go now…time to kill a King after all."

Nuka was in high cheer but Kovu bowed his head wondering when the time came…would he be able to do the job?

* * *

Kiara was with her mother as she began to lick her fur cleaning it as she did when she was just a cub. It seemed long ago that she could just enjoy exploring and keeping away from her destiny of one day looking over this place…it seemed so…entrapping at times, though she did her best not to phrase it that way. Her mother could tell she wasn't there yet because she was doing quite a bit of cleaning without her stopping her as she usually did. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Huh…what…n-no that should be enough." Kiara said absently. She couldn't shake it…those feelings she had…and there was the talk with Timon and Pumba that opened her eyes.

"Alright spill…something is on your mind and as your mother you don't need to be afraid to tell me anything. I am here to listen…though those days may seem numbered as you have Kovu-."

"I don't love Kovu!" Kiara said it fast and felt her cheeks darken as she tried to look anywhere but at her mother. It was sort of hard as most of the scenery in here was so bland and uninteresting that eventually one had to settle on the figure they tried to get away from.

Nala just sat there studying her without batting an eye, without uttering some grievance about such words could land her in trouble with her father or something. Maybe the chance that Kovu would have heard…though it was bad for the male to see the female on the day of the wedding. Kiara waited…she really did…but her mother was just so silent it was killing her.

"Say something…I really don't want to repeat what I said." Kiara finally sat down; apparently, in good measure, she was waiting for her to calm down before proceeding.

"I see…and how long have you felt this?" Nala spoke in a calm measured voice and Kiara felt her nerves settle down.

"A bit now…and I know that I made a decision to marry Kovu and to fall for him…but the heart can be a tricky thing right?" She didn't expect her mother to understand…given she had only loved dad all this time.

"Well…not sure you heard this story but a long time ago I lost your father. We were still cubs but I heard he was killed in a stampede…my life ended that day. Scar ruled over all of us and it was hard knowing when our next meal would be…when we would be fed to the Hyenas. When I had ventured out…snuck out more like it…I happened upon the last animals I ever expected to meet…and had I dined on them there'd be no going back. And then there he was…Simba…and so handsome too-."

"Oh please mother, gross, can we just skip that please?' Kiara could see the look her mother gave her, but, for whatever reason she skipped it.

"-can you feel the love tonight and we were back together…it was like old times. The thing was…Simba had changed…he was not the fun loving rapscallion I knew so long ago. Some part of him had died that day he was driven out…and try as I can…he just wouldn't budge, set on his Hakuna whatever it was way…I held out hope he would become the King we needed…but I couldn't wait forever. That day my heart was much like yours is now…and I had no idea whether he would return or not, I honestly did not…sometimes fate is a funny thing."

Kiara did not know what to take from that. If her father had not returned home…Scar would still lay reign to it and most everyone there would starve, maybe turning on Scar sometime…though chances are the Hyena would do so first. It would be hard to picture Pride Rock without a King. Would Kovu become King…it was hard picturing him standing there addressing his subjects, then again maybe he could pull it off…however she did know in her heart of hearts…her depths of her soul that reflected back at her…that Kovu was not the one for her.

"You love someone else don't you?" Her mother continued on and Kiara nodded her head knowing the question that would come next. "What is his name?"

'His' that is what she said…not her. She could not tell exactly if that was bait or not but she could not hold it in any longer. "Her name is Vitani…probably one of the only true things she told me…and I love her dearly. I turned on her…maybe cause I was afraid or maybe because it was the way I was taught, that one's own gender was forbidden in romance…and still…even as I prepare to give myself to Kovu my heart yearns for another."

Nala took this in stride and she asked another question she knew was coming. "Does your father know?"

"He wouldn't listen…you know how he is-." However Nala gave her that look and she sighed. "I haven't told him…he seems so happy about this union. What should I do?"

"You have to go on with the wedding…I mean this Vitani…she is probably back home-."

"Vitani is not home…I would know…I was there when she…when she…" Kovu stood at the foot of the cave and everyone looked at him, well just her and mother, that accounted for everyone at the moment.

"What happened to Vitani?" Kiara walked over but Kovu would not look at her. Tears stung her eyes then as she reached out a paw to his face. "If you love me tell me!"

"I killed her…she plummeted to her death and a gator got her…I'm sorry." Kovu bowed his head as he looked at her and Kiara stumbled back. The room became dark and she felt her world crumbling.

"N-No…that can't be…she…I would know if she…" Kiara could hear her mother but she wouldn't have it as she raced out of there…and that is when she saw it. A large pack of lioness approaching; She wasn't watching where her footing was and suddenly she began falling…and then…darkness.

 **Authors note:** We are drawing to the end, hence the variant chapter lengths. In the next chapter war is upon the Pride Rock…and Kiara will have a meeting with someone she has never met…someone who is tied to her…tied to the circle of life. Meanwhile Zira faces off against Simba, of course, looks like the wedding will be on hold while they look for the bride.


	10. Chapter 10 War and love pt2

CH.10: War and love pt2

Falling…fear…isolation…everything around her seemed still and she couldn't shake where she was. Suddenly the darkness peeled away with a might roar and striding towards her with confidence and strength was a great maned lion, his smile was broad and his laughter rolled over her giving her a sense of…enlightenment. It was strange…this figure before her looked almost like her father…but it wasn't as he still lived. There was…no this was crazy and all of this cloud and ringing in her ear…she must be having wedding anxieties and so she came here to get away.

"Kiara, my granddaughter…it is not your time yet. I am glad to see you though." His voice was booming and he held out a paw to her and she took it uncertainly as she was helped up.

"Granddaughter…wait…you aren't Mufasa by any chance are you?" He shook his wise head and she balked a bit…her head heavy from all of this.

"I am…and I see you seek council…though as I am sure you are aware we have met already. I was the one that filled you in on Vitani…figured it only right…given my son's handling of the situation…and yours. I can see though you are filled with regret and doubt…and I sympathize as I was the one who put these thoughts into my son's head…made it so that one had to hide their sexuality. When I was growing up it was wrong to fall for one's own gender…and I saw first-hand what happened to those who did what they thought they could…not fearing they'd be caught…but they were wrong."

Kiara followed Mufasa as he moved and she noted the way he seemed quite well…given how he was stampeded to death. Clouds continued to form around them and if not for Mufasa she would likely have gotten lost by now.

"You are going to have to make a choice Kiara…regardless what everyone believes. It is not an easy choice either…as you have been questioning this for a long time now. You are old enough now where you can make your own choices…choose who you want to love…and not the other way around. And yes…I know this goes against my own son…but he is leading by my way…not his. There is still time to change…still time to fix the mistakes of the old."

"I don't want to break his heart," she says, "or disappoint him. I spoke up that day against Vitani which led to her banishment…said some rotten things too. Vitani had no friend, there was no crying for her as she left…and even after I'm sure my father made sure she didn't come back…I know it."

Mufasa nods his head as he stops before some water. It was strange that there was water here but as she gazed into it she noted the lioness already before Pride Rock…and they were led by a fierce looking lioness who looked like she hadn't bathed in quite a while. She was speaking…but…for whatever reason she could not hear her.

"Her name is Zira…she was once a member of Pride Rock…till she was banished. She had three cubs, the oldest was Nuka, followed by Vitani, and then it was Kovu. She raised Kovu to be the 'true King' of Pride Rock…to take back what was stolen from them. She has spent every waking hour and night training him, though to put such pressure on one so young…it can do things to them. I did not believe my time would be cut so short when I last spoke to my son…had I done so…had I known I might have done a little more for him…but instead he wound up hurt…lost and in despair and trusting his Uncle he fled…leaving the throne for Scar to take. Zira is not a force to be taken lightly…and armed with the knowledge you are…what will you do with it?'

Kiara was speechless…she had every right to be given how she was in love with Vitani…who happened to be the sister of the lion she was to wed…and the mother of Kovu was the very primal force set to take on her father. Mufasa though did not rush her any…he had all the time in the world so why would he rush? Tears were falling from her cheek as she felt so helpless…so caught off guard by all the lies she had taken in…never questioning that there was a sliver of truth or doing more to learn more about the ones in her circle.

"Kovu came to me…told me he had killed Vitani…" She began finding her voice; her reddish colored eyes stared at Mufasa but again he did not rush her. "He seemed guilty of it…though…it also felt like he was trying to tell me something else…"

"Let us look in and see what it is he wished to tell." Mufasa then touched the water with his paw and suddenly sound began to come out.

* * *

 _"Kiara has fallen…but I can't see her…" Kovu stood there, she could see that as if she was right there…but it still seemed like some kind of foggy dream like thing._

 _"Why would you kill your own sister Kovu…and what aren't you telling us?" Her mother was quite forward and she applauded her on this. Nala was quite perceptive at times and right now she was on guard given the events that happened._

 _"Vitani was in love with Kiara…she had it set in her mind to go to her…and I couldn't let that happen. She tried to make me see to reason…however I was too far gone…too set in the plan that I couldn't see past it. She fell…and today during the wedding I was to…kill Simba-."_

 _"What?!" Kiara felt her question echoed in her mother's facial features and the draw back of her teeth as she set upon Kovu catching him off guard and pinning him to the ground._

 _"I-I wasn't going to do it…well…I wasn't going to go through with it now that I have had a change of conscious. However my mother is already here and my brother Nuka has so much riding on this…to prove to mother that he is worthy of her love…and if I don't go through with it I let him down, I let my mother down…and…I lose everything."_

 _Kiara didn't know if she should feel pity or anger over what she was hearing. This was her future husband…and what…he was hoping she could overlook the death of her father as her mother and her lioness reigned over the Pride Lands and she was just some trophy…how rude. Kiara however didn't say anything, again merely a guest in this spectrum of wavering water overlooking events that may have past or come to. As it was she didn't even know if she were on the verge of death or just bleeding out somewhere from her fall._

 _"I won't let you near my husband…my King…do you understand that you liar and scum of the plains?!" Kiara's mouth couldn't help working into a smile as she could hear the venom but also the protectiveness coming off her mother. She had seen her hunt a few times and getting her father to get up in the morning, but, this was the first time she really came off wickedly awesome._

 _"Uh yes…I do now. However what about my brother?" Kovu lay there for a bit and Kiara watched on and saw her mother think that through as she rose up._

 _"The wedding will go on…as planned…but if it is done right no one has to die today. It is clear that Kiara may have…hesitancy of her own on this day so…we will just take this wedding slow as possible. I need to find Simba…you need to find your brother. Kiara may still get out of this…so…I know just the two to help out."_

 _Kiara really had no idea how this would pan out and then the image vanished and she was left staring at just water._

* * *

"It will take a bit to snap out of that…normally those in a great deal of pain are not shown the water till they have made the full trip over. The pool of reflection allows one to reflect upon the past…look in on the future, what you have just witnessed is things happening in the present…it is also that reasoning that tells you that you aren't yet dead. If you were…you would be seeing how things will turn out."

Kiara found it hard to wrap her head around any of this…and yet…the fact the future was not yet written meant she could change things. It was her choice…and even if Vitani was not around she needed to put a stop to this coming war…before it was too late.

"How do I get back?" Kiara inquired looking at her Grandfather. Mufasa sat there and laughed a bit.

"Have you ever pretended to be a leaf in the wind…blown to and fro falling to the ground with just a simple descent? Well…this is nothing like that. Tell my son…to lead in his own way from now on…to stop looking to the old ways…your mother was right, love will find a way…and you will find yours…sooner than you think."

Kiara was about to ask further about that but suddenly the clouds around her disappeared and she was once again falling.

* * *

Simba stood there looking out at Zira and her army of lioness. Today of all days she decides to show up here…this felt planned out somehow. He could not place his paw around it though…was there something he missed? He would ask his father but he was certain this matter was his and his alone to solve.

"Zira…you were told to never return to the Pride Lands…what brings you here now?" Simba declared, his mouth a frown.

"Simba, Simba…is that any way to talk to family? After all…pretty soon you and I will be quite close…and it would be a shame to spill blood of loved ones would it not?" Zira's words shook him…and yet…all they did was upset him.

"You were once part of this Circle…but…that was in the past and you are no longer welcome here. By staying here you invoke the act of war…is that what you want?" Simba could hear the great lions from the past up above and knew trouble was coming…almost a premonition of sorts. Just what did she mean by close?

"I will not strike…and I give you my word we shall leave as soon as the Royal Wedding is over. I would not miss that for the world." Zira had cold eyes that reminded him of Scar and he snarled before turning away. And that is when he saw Nala.

"Simba, thank goodness I found you." He felt her nuzzle him and he pressed in close before pulling back, something was wrong here.

"I am alright…though now you have me worried, a little more with all the commotion down below. What is up?"

* * *

"Kovu…have you lost your mind?" Nuka paced about as Kovu sat there not moving, his words spoken loud and clear… and even then it was impossible to take it without losing it.

"I am not going through with killing Simba…we can avoid this war and finally be out from under our mother's paws. Face it Nuka…our mother is cold and will always be cold even after she gets what she wants. We need to break free…"

"Oh no…I am not going to believe this, I can't, you are my brother and family sticks together…they aren't even your family Kovu!" Nuka stared hard at him but he would not budge.

"Nuka, with Vitani gone you are all I have left…I don't want to lose you in what is to come…this war is pointless-."

"Oh no…you are pointless…I thought we were in this together but clearly…you are with them!" Nuka snarled as he began to advance on him.

"Think this through Nuka…we are family…we are one!" Nuka could not see that…after they had come so far, spent so many years playing goody goody with these pretenders when it was their blood that should be here…it sickened him. He would always side with his mother…she who had birthed him and taught him…things.

"You will die for siding with them brother…and when you go…say hi to Vitani for me!" Nuka then lunged at him and the two began to tumble down the hill.

 **Authors note:** Kiara, aided with the advice from Mufasa sets out to do what is right, whatever her condition maybe, meanwhile Nala sets out to warn Simba of things and Kovu and Nuka are set to fight one another in a conflict long coming. In the next chapter war finally breaks out and perhaps amidst it all…love will indeed find a way. The finale continues next.


	11. Chapter 11 War and love pt3

CH.11: War and love pt3

"Are you telling me that Kovu is…or was trying to marry Kiara and kill me in the process?" It was hard to wrap his head around, in fact he very much doubted what Nala had just told him…but right now he could not afford to question too much what she said…it was time to take things at face value, and in some ways Zira showing up could not be just random.

"That is more or less the conclusion I had come to. There is more…his brother is Nuka, apparently he was in on the plan. Kovu spoke of his mother…though he did not say her name-."

Simba held up a paw as he was remembering something, it was so long ago and yet looking at Zira just a few minutes ago…wait…it couldn't be that simple. "Kovu…he is her son!"

"No that can't be…could it?" Nala looked at him but he was already racing for the ledge, his heart was pounding and as he roared the lioness down below stared up.

"Zira…how is it you knew there was a wedding…when you weren't invited?" Simba saw that cold meticulous smile of hers and it drew forth his teeth from his mouth.

"I see someone has spilled the beans…yes…I am here to attend the wedding of my son, Kovu. I am sure he is around somewhere…though there is more at play here then you realize Simba. You have grown too comfortable playing King…it is time the rightful King takes over-."

"Your cub does not have the right character to be King Zira…and even if he did…he looks too much like a traitor who killed a former King, a respected lion among all the Pride Land…you might remember his name as Mufasa…killed by his own brother, Scar!"

Simba could see the anger building among them…knew that there would be little peace among them, no; all they knew was war…it was what they had come here for. Even after he was dead…the only way for them to be truly content is for the old ways to be gone, any sign of his father's work washed away in the storm sure to come and in its wake…a dawning of what, he shivered, perhaps it was best to not even think of it.

"Wedding or not…I think I will take your head instead!" Zira roared and her lioness began to charge.

"Looks like the wedding is called off, attack with no mercy!" Simba echoed a roar similar to Zira's and all around him several lionesses including Nala came to his side and they stormed down to where Zira was. He took the lead, knowing that every great King always led…it showed strength of character and he did not want to be remembered as the one who took up the rear and took the fewer amounts of hits.

Simba met Zira half way and the two attacked one another tearing into one another without any hesitancy or final words, they were past them. He smacked her face good but she came back chomping down on his shoulder drawing blood and he yelled out as he tried to get her off but she was quite set on her meal…his snarl was met with her smile as she clamped down. However Zira's face took one of surprise as Nala leaped over Simba right into Zira sending the startled lioness leader backwards and the two began to fight. "Nala!"

"Help out the others…this is personal!" Nala growls at Zira who merely laughs. Simba hates leaving Nala to fight off Zira but his would only slow him down. He went to the aide of the others hoping to keep the blood from running too out of him.

* * *

Kiara was shaken a bit…her head was still foggy and as she began to open her eyes she saw two things pressing towards her. "Huh…what the-?"

Kiara felt panic set in and that is when she saw Pumba's lips nearing her own. Their eyes met and suddenly both screamed as they backed away.

"Nothing against you pal…not everyone is used to waking up to your handsome features like myself. Hey Princess…glad you are still among the living…sorry about the whole…never mind how do you feel?"

Kiara stood up and that is when she felt the sharp pain in her leg, or was it her foot…ouch, that didn't feel good at all.

"Easy there Princess Kiara…looks like you sprained your ankle in that mighty big fall you had." Kiara remembered now…she had been leaving and saw the sight of the lioness when she had a nasty fall. She should be dead though…that great big fall should have been the end of her. Mufasa though had told her that this wasn't the end…so…what now?

"I could probably mend that…but…given our situation there might not be time. Your mother told us to find you…she sort of gave this loud roar, or was it two…anyway we hurried as fast as we could, good thing Pumba here had your scent."

"He can do that?' She didn't know whether to be offended by it or glad, maybe a bit of both actually.

"Oh sure, in fact any time Pumba and I here get separated we always smear ourselves with this bug…nasty stinker but no matter where we are that smell draws us close together, isn't that right big guy?" Timon grinned at him and they seemed to share a special moment even with all the fighting going on.

"I need to get out there…stop this before it gets too out of paw and all. Do you know where Kovu went?' Kiara felt a slight distaste at saying his name but he had risked himself telling her about Vitani…and of telling her mother about certain things, insecurities along with.

"Oh, um, I'm not exactly sure…but why would you want to go out there anyway?" Pumba seemed scared and she wanted to ask why.

"Yeah, Pumba is right, things are so much simpler on the sidelines, believe me your father has everything under control-."

"My father…he is out there…then that settles it I am going too! I am not going to lose him like I did…with…with her, so don't try and stop me!" Kiara fought past the pain and saw Timon and Pumba exchange looks as she walked past them.

"Oh there she goes…all grown up…I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing Pumba. On the one hand yes me spilling the beans about her father being out there, bad, and yet her going out there to save him…good…kind of makes me feel old." He noted then as he watched.

"Timon…I don't feel old, and you shouldn't either…however maybe after all this we can go back to our little oasis…I just got a bad feeling in my stomach things aren't going to end well." Pumba looked off at the battle and Timon nodded his head.

"Sure pal…after this ends…we'll leave for a while…give them time to…grow." He noted rubbing his leg as he watches on as Kiara hurries into battle.

* * *

Kovu and Nuka were locked in mortal combat, neither backing down as they bit and clawed digging into the other's skin. Their fur was matted with red and Kovu struggled to fend off Nuka who was clearly stronger. It was hard to believe but with himself there was strength but Nuka seemed more formidable and able to slip out with quick jabs or able to avoid his swipes.

"This is not going to end well for either of us Nuka…we need to band together on this!" Kovu was panting heavily, not quite sure how long they had fallen or how long the two were going at it…their teeth had no doubt made a permanent impression on the other's skin. Kovu was feeling sluggish, why; maybe because he hadn't trained much since coming here…he was almost complacent in that regard.

"Will you quite it with the we…there is no we as far as I am concerned!" Nuka attacked again and caught Kovu along his face sending him reeling. He cried out as he felt the slash go at his pupil rendering him blind, his teeth clamped down on his tongue as he tasted his own blood.

It was clear there was no reaching Nuka through all this. The two continued to fight but Kovu felt certain if this kept he would fall. And then he heard it…the battle! His mother was here along with the others…and the lions of Pride Rock had engaged in retaliation. It was bad…really bad for it to come to this and for lying for so long…for having killed his sister…he realized then there was only one way to right this wrong.

"There is still time to stop this…and if I can't make you see that here…let us change scenes then." Kovu saw the confused look Nuka gave him before he dove down to the battle below. His body was aching all over, that was true, but even with one eye still he would make one last attempt at being who he was before all this.

* * *

Vitani was dodging left and right through the throng of lionesses as they bit and clawed and fought rather dirty to get the advantage. Vitani had never wanted this…she had attempted to set her mother straight…even told her of her feelings for Kiara but it did nothing. Now here she was out in the middle of one big fight for this land which bore little but bad memories for her. One of the lionesses attacked her and she took a hit to the side skidding along. Grimacing a bit she rose up and as she leaped at her she rolled and led out with a well-placed kick sending her down with a whimper.

"I did not come here to fight…ugh…and besides I've been told you guys would taste funny." Vitani continued on knew another was near…she could sense it and as she turned around…the eyes that met hers were ones she was familiar with.

"No way…you are supposed to be dead…he told me you were dead!" Vitani felt her voice caught in her throat…her eyes was on the verge of tears but none would come.

Moving forward as if her legs were on automatic she felt the brush of a lioness against her but didn't pay it any heed, why, when the very reason for her breathing was standing before her in all her perfection and glory. By the time she was standing before her, really taking her in she felt like she had been in a desert seeing a mirage…yet it was not…so there was a bit of questioning going on.

"Kovu was left with the impression I was dead…but…a friend of mine made it seem like that, and in some ways my actions and my feelings made me dead in his eyes. Kovu was not always like that though…he became caught up in a sick obsession to be what my mother wanted him to be…wanted to somehow help Nuka in gaining mother's attention, he felt somehow responsible for her doting on him for so long…him being the youngest and possibly most like Scar."

Vitani felt a pang in her heart speaking of her brother…someone she had been so fond of, had stuck up for, and for him to change setting her whole world on fire, and not the pleasing kind but the one that left fur singed.

"Are you here because you want to take Pride Rock?" Vitani could see that Kiara had already had her harsh dealing with things…perhaps Kovu had told her and had a change of heart, if so, it meant he wasn't too far gone after all…though being in the company of those attacking didn't shine a positive light on her.

"Actually, no, it is more like someone here I want." Vitani lowered her head a bit before looking up and catching Kiara's blush. Closing the distance she stared into those beautiful eyes of hers, so full of love and as she kissed her she didn't care if anyone saw. The two of them just stood there and she deepened the kiss allowing her tongue to slide into her mouth.

The kiss was more of a private affection best reserved for the privacy of a den but given that it was war it was allowed. She was getting into the kiss, a bit too much with her teeth and she found Kiara pulling back with a hurt look. "You bit my tongue."

"I'm sorry, I'm a biter, don't be mad." She gave her a soft smile and Kiara laughed. The two of them were just standing there and it took them a moment to realize the fighting had stopped. And suddenly Kiara was pushed aside leaving Vitani standing before her mother.

"This is…no words can come to mind but let me tell you…this is not acceptable behavior! You are to compose yourself…you are in the middle of a battlefield…you are to follow and right now-."

"Mother…I am in love with Kiara…what we're doing here, it is not right…it goes beyond that to straight on wrong. I can't do this anymore…I'd rather live on my own then continue with this mindless fighting…I mean…what does it gain anyway? Look around you, it is like we are fighting ourselves…and I'm sick of it…that is why I am surrendering-."

Vitani made a move to help Kiara up but her mother wouldn't have any of it, she knew, but what she was doing then as she turned was pure hatred.

"No daughter of mine will surrender…instead…you will die by my claw you miserable-!" Zira then raised her claw intending to end her and she let out a scream as the attack happened. All she saw was red.

 **Authors note:** Kiara and Vitani are reunited but Zira has plans to ruin things…so…is there happily ever after ruined? I should have the story closed up next chapter but if not, and I do run the chapter a bit longer than the chapter after that. Hope you all enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12 War and love pt4

**Authors note:** Major death ahead.

CH.12: War and love pt4

It happened so suddenly that Vitani was sure it would be her life lost…it had to be right? She was in the line of her mother's claws…there was no one close enough to intercept or even fast enough themselves to avoid being marred. And yet still she had no regrets…she was reunited with Kiara and she would leave content; yeah, that is what she felt and yet she still screamed. Some handled death gracefully, they closed their eyes and even if there was pain it would lapse out eventually becoming numb, but it wasn't like that for her. She screamed and maybe it was because it was the very female who had birthed her…who had brought her into this world that frightened her now…to take away her life.

Zira would never be the mother she wanted, no, it was quite clear of that to her. Still…a part of her wondered if she would shed a single tear over her as she lay there, her body twitching in its last spasms before finally just going. Where would she go after this though? She and many of these lioness had served Zira…would they go where Scar went…it seemed wrong and yet what little good she did in the world didn't offer her a free ride up to the clouds…she was certain of it. Vitani waited but death did not seem to hunt her down…so opening her eyes, which she wasn't even aware of closing she saw that the blood was not her own but…Kovu?!

It was clear on Zira's face that as her claws raked into the son, the chosen one that her face just broke apart. Kovu seemed to scream out in pain and as he went to land on the ground with a thud the other lioness who were caught up in the fight; those who had not watched to see the kiss, were now torn to look on as Kovu lay there, his body already beaten from some other fight and only one eye seemed free to look at them…though his eye went to her most of all.

"Kovu…no…what were you thinking?" She was wracked with pain as it rolled over her body and she sank down watching the blood gush out.

"Vitani…I didn't kill you…after all…" He barely spoke above a whisper so she had to strain her ears just to hear him.

"My baby boy…no…no no no!" Zira was distraught; as she should be…she pushed him to be here. Kovu was so innocent so long ago…and in death she, not her mother but herself could see some of that fun Kovu returning…the insecure one about his future.

"No, no you didn't…I was saved by this gator I met. Kovu you need to not…talk so much, you…I can save you-." Vitani was crying over her fallen brother and yet he only smiled.

"She loves you…you know that right? Kiara…even when she agreed to the union some part of her was still hung up over you. I am sorry for what I've done…I lost sight of…what was important. Being King, killing…the present King…it was never for my sake…I never wanted any of it. I lost myself along the way and only now…I do the right thing…finally…"

Zira pushed her aside as she tried to put pressure on the wound but the more she did the more it came out. Vitani sniffed a bit watching as her mother refused any help…her pleas for Kovu to stay on seemed almost to go on death ears.

"Are you happy mother…look what you drove your son to do! We could have been happy as a family…happy and content but here we are…with him bleeding out before you-."

"You shut that mouth of yours…you hear me? Kovu honey…don't go dying on mother now, I need you." Zira was staring at Kovu but he seemed to only hear it partially, his coughing fits grew louder as he struggled to that fine thread of life that dwindled away each precious second he wasted trying to speak, trying to hold on to a future no longer there.

"War and love…the themes of all our lives…we thrive for chaos and long for love but in the end can't we do without one or the other? Even if my…other eye is gone…I can still see you all standing there…all of you strong and stubborn to beliefs…each held to a custom that is long gone, tradition that will have one blindsided by sexual preference, that only a male and female may be…together…leaving the others to hide away their love…it is just not fair. I can feel my body leaving now…and I am scared to know where…but…at least I will be free of this. The rest is up to you…my body is already cold and I just want the pain to cease…farewell…"

Kovu died then…his body lying still with his last breath and all around them there was a mourning roar. Vitani cried and wept for her departed brother and Kiara joined her as she rested her head over her shoulder.

"Vitani…you are alive?" Nuka joined them and Vitani nodded her head and slowly pulled away from Kiara who gave her this moment to talk.

"Yes…but…it would appear your plan of putting Nuka on Pride Rock as King has failed along with mother's plan of revenge." Vitani could see Nuka's confused face and then as he looked over where she pointed she could see him looking aghast.

"Kovu…whoa…no, I am not seeing this…we were just fighting…is this what he meant to do?" Nuka joined his mother and Vitani just watched on as the fighting seemed on hold…for now. A lot of what Kovu said seemed to be resonating through them all like they were a chain of lightning.

"Kovu protected you…even after what he was going to do…he changed." Simba looked pale but he seemed stable enough as he walked over.

"He realized he had messed up…maybe some part of him reverted back to who he was before," Nala observed as she looked on at Kovu.

"The loss of Kovu is…unfortunate…but I will still have my revenge…and Nuka will take the throne this time!" Zira howled her grief and fixated her gaze on Simba.

"Enough Zira…haven't you already lost one son already? I grow weary of this fighting…weary of broken bonds…weary of having to look out at the scarred land in the dark wondering what threat lies out there. My father…he would not want this…"

"He would want change…and that would start with accepting your daughter for who she is…or who she loves." Vitani watched as Kiara strode forward and placed her paw over hers.

"Kiara…is that the same lioness I banished so long ago?" Simba stared at her and Vitani did her best to not let her gaze waver away or look down.

"Yes she is daddy…and I love her with all my heart. She and I…we are one…connected as you yourself are to mother, it is a bond that cannot be broken or tampered with by marriage to a lion. Change is about acceptance…and another thing is everyone around here, even if from a land scarred and marred by lack of food or sunlight they still look like us…they are family-."

"They are nothing like us…and as for your sexuality…I'm not sure I can accept that-." Simba looked away but Nala was there urging him to look at her.

"I am not changing daddy…I am finally able to announce out loud that I like girls, and I want to spend my life with her most of all…if she will have me."

Vitani had lost her brother…but…she had gained something more. She had gained a new family…someone who is able to accept her for her. Kovu was probably the closest tie to family she had and now that he was gone…it was time to move on. "I do…um…I mean yes."

Vitani kissed her and held it for a bit rejoicing inside of being able to do this for the second time that day. Of course Simba was not having any of it.

"I-I can't just accept this…love like this is frowned upon in the Pride Lands-."

"That is why there is room for change Simba!" The voice of Timon could be heard and Vitani pulled from the kiss only then, not from the roar of Simba cause she could care less. He was not her King…she was free to do as she pleased.

"Timon, not now, can't you see this is serious?" Simba looked at him but Vitani could see he would always have time for Timon.

"I have an announcement that may shock many of you…but…feeling as this is the time to do so I figure why not. Er hrm, ladies and…ok so there are a few guys here, good…well as many of you know Pumba and I here have been together for quite some time but what you don't realize is…we are more than friends."

Vitani smiled seeing the jaw drop of Simba. Of course she did not know this either, and it was sort of weird that their species were together…but good for them all the same, regardless of specie or gender if one loved…wasn't that enough? Timon and Pumba; while not exactly familiar with their backstory so much or their personalities…there was something about those two that read comedic but also commentators of sorts.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?' Simba asked. Vitani knew why…but held her tongue as it wasn't her place.

"The way you reacted to Kiara…do you honestly believe even our friendship status it would be any different? We know you Simba…we practically raised you into the adult you were…are. In some ways we are like secondary parental figures to you after the loss of your father and the separation from your mother. It would have weirded you out…and it was clear you had your eyes fixed on keeping up with Mufasa's law."

Simba said nothing to this and Vitani figured from her encounter with Simba long ago his views on sexuality, that it should be just female and male; somehow Mufasa must have passed this on to him as that was how he ran things back then. She wondered what Scar had thought of it…or if he had an opinion of it at all. Zira finally spoke after being silent for so long.

"You all sicken me…and if you want to live on your own so be it Vitani, you are dead to me. Nuka I thought I told you to kill Simba!" She snapped.

"You don't have to listen to her Nuka…you can still walk away from this-." It was hopeful thinking that Nuka could walk away, but, with Kovu dead now it fell upon him to follow his mother's orders.

"Kovu was weak…I will do it mother…for you!" Vitani heard him cry out as he raced at Simba. He was weak and standing there fighting him now would do him little good.

"Simba…follow me…we need to take this battle elsewhere!" Vitani could see the hesitancy in Simba's eyes but given his choices and his condition it didn't leave him with a lot of choice.

"Vitani wait…what are you going to do?" Kiara halted her looking at her with those worried eyes of hers. Leaning in she pressed her head against hers.

"Trust me Kiara…I will keep your father safe. I love you." She gives her one last look before hurrying off leading Simba away.

"Don't just stand there Nuka…go after them! I will back you up!" Zira and Nuka then give chase. Vitani feels this maybe the final battle…and she hopes that she can lead by example here and now…cause what other choice did she have?

 **Authors note:** I could have ended it here but the chapter is already pushing long so I will finish it next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 War and love finale

CH.13: War and love finale

Vitani hoped against hope that her friend was there. Aiding the weakened King of the Pride Lands was no easy measure and they had to stop at least twice as they fled…no…as they regrouped. Staying around and having the war continue would seem just pointless and do no service to the departed memory of Kovu. It had to end…and the two key figures left were her mother and brother. She hated doing this…but…convincing Nuka would use up all her energy and she wasn't really the thoughtful thinker.

"Why are you doing this?" Simba asks as they cross into the darkened land. She could hear his breathing labored and did not want to think about the wound or her mother being the one that did that to him.

"I love your daughter…and…even if you were the one that banished me and are against those of the same gender in relations…you look out for those in your land…and I admire that. The sun is pleasant over there…though after this I imagine I will find some-place else to live…maybe Timon and Pumba will take me in like they took you."

Vitani continued on figuring that Simba would have nothing to say to that. She was right about that and as they neared the area she wanted she could hear Nuka behind her. "Let go of the King…we can still walk away with our family intact Vitani!"

"Oh right…after you kill the King and me as well for just being a witness. Thanks but no thanks Nuka." Vitani let go of Simba and turned to face Nuka. He was looking about as beat up as Kovu was…though in far less rough shape she imagined.

"Hey…you said it not me." He smiled but the smile was meant to disarm and somehow be witty or funny, which he never was.

"Stop this Vitani…even if you like girls, so what, you can grow to like guys again and you can start anew with that banishment of yours lifted." Zira was staring at Simba as she said this, possibly to draw any reaction on what Simba did to her.

"Mother…you just don't understand…I don't want to go back. And besides…Kiara was my first kiss, I hadn't kissed a guy before…and I will never kiss a guy. Simba did what he did and that can't be taken back…plus…if he had learned of my identity the banishment would still be in play. This is still about Scar for you…so don't make it about me."

Vitani could feel her mother's cold eyes on her and did her best to not let it affect her any. And then she struck…her mother went for her throat but she made sure that her back of her paws were on the edge of the ledge before she took the fall. Her mother had no time to stop herself as she too fell and together they fell into the water.

* * *

Nuka glowered at Simba and then before his own eyes his sister took a fall…with their mother along as well. It made no sense…why…oh no…he remembered what his brother told him of Vitani's first demise. "Mother!"

"Your fight is with me Nuka…don't forget it!" Simba was in bad shape but Nuka realized he was right…he still had him to contend with.

"How can I forget a wounded King…heh…I will take great pleasure in killing you Kingy!" Nuka circled him and weighed him a bit…judging his prowess and remembering his fight with Kovu.

"Oh that is real mature…think of that yourself? Your brother is dead…sacrificed himself to save your sister…and here you are…doing whatever you can to get ahead with your mother. You need to learn that there is more to life than following blindly…when you know it is wrong. Scar is dead…and killing me is not going to bring him back. He was a lousy Uncle…I wish I had known sooner and maybe my dad would be alive ruling instead of me…but…we must carry on…it is all we can do to better remember those long gone."

Nuka droned him out…he did his best…and yet there was something sound in what he said. All his life he had done his best to prove himself to his mother…to show her that he was more than some tick infested nothing…but soon as Kovu came that all changed…what importance he had just wilted away like some flower in the land they lived in, banished.

Simba seized this chance striking him across the face then biting into his shoulder. Nuka yelped out in pain then glowered at him as he extended his claws a bit and sunk them into the wound his mother had inflicted on Simba. He recognized the teeth marks and Simba roared in pain.

"Ha…I bet that feels bad huh…want it to feel worse?" He continued to apply pressure and Simba let up his teeth in him. He swung his paw across his face releasing his claws at that exact moment so Simba rolled along the ground kicking up dirt.

"Regardless what your sister does to your mother…I will not hold back here…there is no coming back from this Nuka…just like Scar!" Simba continued fighting him, each of them exchanging attacks trying to drive the other under. Nuka could feel him weakening and he thought that would be his time of victory…to kill the King and to have the lioness feast on his body…maybe in some way gain some powers from all his years alive.

"Do not say his name…you have no right to say his name! I am going to kill you now…quickly…I don't believe in slow deaths. Here I come!" Nuka was battered up and Simba knew he had only one chance of doing this…of course Nuka realized too late what that old lion was up to.

"Hope you like the water croc infested!" Nuka leaped and that is when Simba who had fallen down reached up and threw him over the ledge where his mother and sister went.

"Wait…what the…mother!" Nuka yelled out as he fell. Simba then collapsed.

* * *

Vitani had landed in the water along with her mother and the two of them struggled up for breath. Of course Zira was already heading towards her and slashing her in the face causing her to bite down on her tongue. The taste was bitter and she glowered at her as she slashed at her face as well. Zira took the hit well…though the fact had yet to set in where she was fighting…or who was watching.

"I am going to kill you Vitani…you know that don't you? Kovu is dead…Nuka will no doubt kill the wounded King…and there is no room for you in this picture of a new world order." Zira reached for her and Vitani tried to swim away but this water sort of dragged her down making it easy for Zira to pull her under.

Vitani was dragged under and she found that she and her mother were in a dead lock, neither breaking away. She kicked at her trying to break the current stranglehold and the way her claws dug into her. The two of them were turning end over end and she could feel the air cut off…no amount of breath could save her now lest she get up in time to take a lungful of air.

Zira was raking away at her flesh and her fur was red. Leaning her head in she gave her mother a hard head butt sending her back reeling. Kicking with her legs she tries to break the surface but her mother grabs for her leg holding her back. Vitani had looked briefly down before she was aware that those scaly fiends had arrived. The blood had attracted them and now that it was in their senses there was no taking it back.

Zira finally noticed them and did her best to let go as she challenged them. Vitani would not stick around…not when she knew what time it was. And that is when a body splashed down in the water, fresh blood on his fur and his eyes looking startled. Nuka…so…it looked like Simba managed to drive him in here, he stole her idea…though with her mother…she didn't plan on also taking out Nuka, though if it came to it she would cross that when she got to it.

The crocs were swimming bout circling them and she saw her mother kick out in a frantic sort of way. She had seen what happened when something tried to kick out at a croc while still on dry land…and it was never advised. The croc merely laughed at her, stung a bit by the kick but soon its maw opened up and latched onto her biting down into the tissue and bone causing her to cry out. The other crocs were also getting in on this diving in and grabbing her. Vitani did not want to watch the rest or see that look of pleas she could not answer.

Nuka was facing his own trouble and spotting Rose she pleaded with her and as if recognizing what she wanted she grabbed hold of Nuka and pulled him to the surface. Vitani also headed up as the crocs ignored her as she hit the surface and paddled to the land matted down and exhausted. Her body was cut up and just to get a taste of air…it felt good to be alive.

"W-Why did you save me?" Nuka inquired as he lay there beaten up and as he got up he let out a scream seeing the blood in the water.

"She is gone Nuka…and let her be gone I say. I know it is harsh…but…she was caught up in vengeance and that is a deadly game…with deadly endings. I realize you intended to kill Simba up there…and you will have to answer for that…if you aren't presumed dead."

"Wait…you are letting me go…why?' Nuka attempted to sit up but laid back on his back…he was tired.

"Enough have died today…and besides…you are all I have left from our messed up family. However I want you to leave…not back to our home, it will only drive you mad…no I want you to go somewhere else…be someone else and start over. You are your own self…no longer some pawn to be played by mother or anyone else. I'm not sure we will ever see each other again but…I hope I do not regret letting you go."

There was no 'I love you'…why…perhaps because she and Nuka were never that close and he had planned to kill Simba and got Kovu involved in on that too. She left him there and found Rose there waiting for her. She had blood in her teeth and she did not hold it against her for that…she had rescued Nuka and she had saved her long ago from certain death.

"That lioness was pure evil…and a meal that didn't go down too right. I take it you and that Princess hooked up am I right?" Vitani nodded her head and Rose smiled a toothy smile. "Hot darn…I was rootin for ya two. Anyway you are always welcome here…got to go…my stomach is acting up from what I ate."

Disappearing below Rose left her there with her thoughts. Her body was fatigued and she settled down, glad that she did not need to worry about being dragged under in her current state.

* * *

Few weeks later

Kiara could not believe it was finally here…her next wedding. True her first one hadn't gone too well, what with her taking a fall and her soon to be mate intent on killing her father…but this time through it was going to go different. Nuka and Zira had perished among the crocs and her father had taken some time to heal…though some wounds would never go away. Her father was pale but he held himself like any King would. He had passed a new law after she and him discussed things father to daughter and the law of the past was rid of, finally.

Timon and Pumba were glad to hear this and celebrated with a party in Pride Rock that consisted of…bugs. Simba had no qualms and seemed to eat his fill…perhaps because he was raised on it or that Timon said something about them being healthy. She and her mother had other food…which thankfully was provided by a hunting party.

She had not left Vitani's side after she had returned, partly due to her condition…the other for her undying love for her. She tended to her…even bathed her…though she wouldn't go into the details. The two of them were accepted for their love…though some took a bit of adjustment, mostly those left over from Zira's reign.

Kiara had flowers in her fur on the top of her head and she looked splendid. Rafiki would once again head the wedding, though last time he never got the chance to. He stood there waiting with a new stick…after the last was broken.

Kiara knew that Vitani would already be out there waiting for her…why…well Vitani seemed more like the male figure in their relationship, not that she minded any. Her father was beside her and she could tell that he was gaining back some of his strength. "You look nervous Kiara…are you having second thoughts?"

"After what happened last time I thought that…no…this time I am sure daddy. This is the happiest day of my life…I am to wed the girl who was my first kiss, though unplanned as it was…and who stole my heart. Today is the beginning of a new life for me…a new chapter and I can't wait to see it through."

"I am sorry…sorry for being stuck in my ways for so long. My father had taught me so much but he had also passed on his views of the world which I incorporated into my rule as King. I should have changed…but some part of me was still drawn to the past."

"I know…and the fact you are handing me off to my future bride means the world to me. So…how do you feel about Timon and Pumba?"

She could see his face working a bit at that and she had to laugh. "That will take some getting used to…but…they are my friends and who am I to turn them away after all they have done? They practically raised me in a terrible time in my life…without them I would have surely died and you would not be here right now. Speaking of those two where are they?"

Kiara thought that over as she had seen them off. The two of them were heading back home…apparently they had been away for too long helping out here. "They will be around…whenever cheer is needed to be spread…or to help out with Kingly duties."

Simba laughed and winced a bit as the pain took him. Kiara was concerned but it seemed to pass and they began to walk out as the animals below began to sing. Kiara was greeted by the light and the look of happiness on her mother's face. Those she cared about were here and while Nuka was not around; a relief for sure, she was certain he was far better off away taking hold of the chance she gave him.

In the end she had made a choice…a choice that resonated within her heart and much like her mother told her…love will find a way. Vitani looked hot; yeah she could say it, and the way she misted up seeing her made her heart go out to her. The singing began to die down some and Rafiki cleared his throat.

"I would first like to start off by saying…it is about time." There were a few shared laughs and he held his stick high. "Today we are gathered among family and friends as we celebrate the union of Vitani and Kiara, two female lioness who will be bound from this moment on to eternity. It is a love that is now recognized by the King himself…and from this day forth any same sex relations will be accepted and not monitored or frowned upon. In this life we live there are few chances for love and if we blink that chance will cease to exist…for others a moment lost may not be entirely gone forever…in fact if one holds onto love…it will find its way back stronger than before, more sure as well. Vitani you wish to tell Kiara something?"

Vitani clears her throat and Kiara looks at her. "Kiara, my love, it has been ages since we were just cubs and our first encounter but I still hold it as one of my dearest and most treasured memories. We have been through so much…have been apart in body but not of mind. There has not been a day that has passed where I have not thought of you and on this day I find myself staring at perfection itself, you are beautiful and resplendent and I am glad that you are mine…and that I am yours. I promise to be faithful and attentive to your every need and to the future I wish to grow old with you…help look out for those in need in the Pride Lands…but most of all I want to wake up to your beauty every morning from now till the day we both pass."

Kiara sniffed a bit at the speech. It was true they had lost a lot of time that could have been spent together, but, here they were now and Rafiki had a point…that their love was stronger now and surer then it had been back then. Back then she was full of doubt…feeling that the right way was being straight and to be with a guy…but since her banishment all she thought of was her. As it came time for her turn she got herself together.

"Vitani, my love, my soulmate…though you have lost you have gained something today in me, a new start…a family. I am your family…all you need…if that is selfish then call me that but I speak from the heart, that I will never harm you or betray you…I will love you for all your faults and strengths and help you out in whatever endeavor or hobby you partake in. From this moment on we will be a team and see things through…build our relationship so no one can ever shatter it…we will be one and our journey will be an exciting one, while I can't keep all the pain out I will do my best to see a smile on your face and to hold you close when needed. I'm not going anywhere…ever."

Rafiki said some other stuff but she didn't really follow it. When it came time for them to kiss she made the first move startling Vitani…though she was gladly getting into it after. There were cheers down below and as they broke from the kiss they stared into one another's eyes…their future never clearer than it was then and she felt a warmth spread over and through her. She could almost see Mufasa smiling down on them. Their future was set…and she looked forward to every second she could get…with the love of her life.

THE END

 **Authors note:** The longest chapter yet and also the final one. I've done many sequels to stories and it can be iffy at times whether the same audience is drawn in or a new one is…but they are lost at what is happening. I do thank you all for sticking with this story…and to the reviewers, big thanks to them for their words, meant a lot to me. You never know what to expect going into a story like this and while there was death there was also a joining of two characters that has a small following out there…and I am glad to have contributed to that. Anyway not sure what my next project is but till then…later.


End file.
